Unlikely Lover
by Melilovesraw
Summary: They started out as friends but he caused that to fall out. One night changes everything for him and he sees her in a different light. Will she believe his feelings to be true? Ted/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note - This story I started several months ago. At the time I wasn't sure where to take it, just a small idea that entered my head. My sister loves this story and its become more then I thought it would. R&R to get more chapters. Constructive criticism is appreciated, down right rudeness is not.**

**Chapter 1 - **

"Hey Ted whats up?" I said to him as he walked into the arena. He looked down at me with this disgusted look upon his face.  
"What crawled up your ass?"  
"Just realizing how much better I am than everyone else. I mean I am priceless and the whole world should know it."  
"You're letting your story line go to your head. What happened to my buddy Ted?"  
"He is gone."  
He said before he walked away. Wow was he fuckin rude. I made my way to the studio and did the job in which I was hired to do.

**The next day**

I wasn't actually suppose to be here at the arena tonight. I typically only go to the arena when its a televised event but I decided to come anyways. I walked around the building trying to find something to do when I turned to walk back to catering someone blocked my path. I looked up and it was Ted DiBiase Jr.

"Excuse me." I said and tried to go around him.  
"Grace your just the person I've been looking for."  
"What did I do or not do?"  
"I need your help."  
"I am not qualified to give you the kind of help that you need."  
"Quit playing around Grace this is serious."  
"After yesterday what makes you think I would help you?"

"Everyone has a price, even you Grace. I just need your services."  
"Eww your gross."  
"Not those kind of services. Palease do you think someone this priceless would touch you? I need your help to throw your brother off his game. So he has to vacate the title."

"Oh, you mean like get him hurt so you can have the title?"  
"Exactly you read my mind. I'm offering $4 million"  
"Sorry I'm not your girl. I would never betray my brother like that."

"You will soon enough."

"No my family is very important to me and I only have one brother and I'm not causing him to get hurt for you or your $4 million."  
"Like I said before, you will soon enough."

"You keep thinking that DiBiase , but I know different." I said as I walked away.

Grace Orton, sister of Randy of course. I am 26 years old and I am a photographer for the WWE. Randy insisted that I do it cause it was good pay, but anymore I wish I hadn't taken the job. Believe it or not but Ted and I would have never talked to each other like that. Before his ego changed and he now truly believes he can buy anyone and that he is better then everyone. We use to be really good friends when him and Randy were having the legacy storyline going, but right after that he slowly changed. Now that Randy has captured the WWE title and Ted's being placed in the title picture too he wants my help to throw Randy off track so he gets hurt. He just offered me 4 million to do so, he says everyone has a price, well umm sorry to tell him but I don't. I can't say any of this to Randy cause he will go off the deep end and do something totally stupid, DiBiase isn't worth that much trouble.

**Monday – Hotel Before Raw**

I walked out of my hotel room and went to go to Randy's room. On my way to his room someone grabbed my jacket and pulled me into a room.

"Whoever the hell has a hold of me better pray I don't get free."  
"What are you gonna do?" Ted asked finally letting go.  
"I'll knock you on your ass and keep walking."  
"How?"

"Easy, I'll bring my fist back and then slam it into your face and you will fall on your ass."  
"You aren't big enough to knock me on my ass."  
"You'd be surprised what I can do, my brother and father did teach me to fight."

"But still you are a girl and I'm priceless."  
"This priceless storyline has went to your head."

"Nope, just speaking the truth."  
"Whatever you say." I said and walked away.

**Raw **

The photo shoot for Cena went well but my next session was of Mr. DiBiase and I was less then thrilled. He walked in holding the million dollar belt in his wrestling attire and had his smug look on his face. I rolled my eyes as he took his place on the stage to pose.  
"Lighten up, I don't want to be here anymore then you want me here."

"Could have fooled me, I figured you were gonna start your crap with me again."  
He never said another word for the rest of the shoot.

**Randy's P.O.V. Still at Raw**

On my way back from my match I walked by Ted's locker room and heard some talking. I didn't think about it much until I heard Grace's name mentioned.  
"I'll go after her heart to get what I want."  
"You're so sadistic Ted."  
Now I don't know who he was talking to but I don't like what I just heard. I need to find Grace.

**Grace's P.O.V.**

"Grace can we talk for a minute?" Randy yelled to me from down the hall.

"Sure." I said. He came up to me and lead me around the corner.

"So whats up Randy?"  
"I want you to be careful."  
"What about?"  
"I over heard Ted talking with someone about you and I don't like what he said."  
"I'm sure its nothing Randy and besides I am more then fully capable of dealing with DiBiase. You have nothing to worry about, I promise you."  
"Your not getting it Grace. It was something about going after your heart to get you to do what he wants. I have a pretty good idea of what he wants and he isn't getting you."  
Randy is sadly mistaken, that's not what he wants. Either way it wasn't a good situation.

"Don't worry Randy, he can't crack an egg let alone a woman's heart. This heart is sealed up."  
"Alright I just wanted to warn you. If he does something please tell me and I'll handle it."  
"I promise Randy."

**2 Weeks Later **

I was sitting in catering and I looked up to see DiBiase and Rhodes enter. I decided I was leaving before anything happened. I got up and threw away my garbage and walked down the hall. I went into a door that I was hoping was someones locker room but it is the damn janitors closet. Just as I turned to the door realizing that's what it was the door opened and in walked DiBiase. I tried to walk around him but he blocked me and shut the door.

"Leave me alone. I don't have time to deal with you."  
"Your not going anywhere."  
"I will leave if I damn well please."  
"I need you to help me throw Randy off his game."  
"Like I've said before, it will NEVER happen." I said and got around him to the door.

"Oh come on babe, $4 million, plus hey I'll even throw in a bonus. I'll give you one night of great sex with me."  
"I'd rather die then sleep with you."  
"That could be arranged."  
"Which one?"  
"Both, cause baby you'd die during."  
"Whatever, such a loser." I said and turned to the door.  
"I'm sure Randy would like to know how many times you've slept with John Hennigan AKA Morrison."  
"You wouldn't?" I said turning back around.  
"Oh try me."  
"Your such an asshole. How someone can make another hate them so much is beyond me." I said leaving the room slamming the door shut behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes - I know I said I wanted reviews for more chapters but I figured I'd give you more to go on. As of this time I only have one review and I'm thankful for it. This chapter contains sexual situations. Also since I forgot it last time, I own no one from the WWE or the WWE. I only own my OC's and as of right now in the story that is only Grace.**

**Chapter 2 - **

**Randy's P.O.V.**

I heard a knock on my locker room door and I opened it revealing Ted.  
"What do you want?"  
"Just thought I would let you know something that I'm sure you don't know."  
"Whats that?"  
"Your dear sweet sister Grace has been sleeping with Morrison."

Was all he said and walked away.

**Grace's P.O.V.**

I walked into Randy's locker room and he was sitting on his couch.  
"Grace we need to talk."  
"About what?"  
"Morrison."  
"What about him?"  
"Have you slept with him?"  
"Yea Randy I have. It was no big deal that's why I never said anything."  
"Let me guess it was when you both were staying over at my house?"  
"Yea actually it was."  
"I can't believe this Grace."  
"Can't believe what?"  
"I told you never to be with a wrestler and I mean it. Most of these men are pigs and you deserve much better then that."  
"Randy I appreciate your concern, but he won't get anywhere with me. As far as John goes, it was here and gone so like I said it is no big deal."  
"Alright, just please be careful Grace."  
"I will." And with that I walked out in the hall. There standing in the hall waiting for me was of course DiBiase and he was laughing at me.  
"What are you laughing at? Whats so funny?"

"Randy found out didn't he?" I couldn't handle it anymore, I couldn't hold in it. I walked up to him and punched him in his nose and he fell to the floor in a heap.

"Thought I couldn't knock you on your ass?"  
"What the hell was that about Grace?" Cody asked running up to the scene.  
"Why don't you ask him what that was about." I said and stormed off.

**Later that night - After Raw**

Melina and a few others insisted that I go out to the club. I didn't really want to go but they said I needed to have a good time. When we walked into the club I found my brother sitting at a table talking with Cena and Morrison. I went and sat down with them.

"Hey guys."  
"Hey." They all said.

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

"Come on man do this one thing for me." Ted said to Dave.  
"You seriously want me to seduce her?"  
"Yea."  
"Why?"  
"Cause she punched me today and I want a little pay back."

"Your twisted."  
"Are you saying your not in? That you've turned down sex before?"  
"Never said that did I?"  
Dave seen Grace walk up to the DJ and request a song. He stopped at the bar and picked her and him up a drink. He walked over to her as Bon Jovi's bad medicine came on.

"I'm guessing this is your choice?"  
"Yea it is."  
"Here." He said handing her a drink. She didn't much care what it was but she downed half of it and stuck it on the table next to her.  
"Lets dance." Dave said and drug her out to the dance floor. When they came back Dave went and got her another drink and this time was forceful on her drinking it. She chugged it down and soon they were back on the dance floor. Randy and his friends left and he tried to get Grace to go with them but she wouldn't. DiBiase and Rhodes were still in the club and DiBiase was staring at them. He knew something wasn't right by the way that Grace was acting. He walked up to them and pushed Dave off to the side.  
"What did you do to her?"  
"I'm getting her to sleep with me, one way or another." He said showing a bottle of pills.

"Thats cheap man."  
"Your the one that told me to seduce her."  
"Yea and I meant the old fashion way. I never wanted you to drug her."  
"Oh now you care about her, why?"  
He never said anything but tried to grab Graces arm.  
"Leave me alone DiBiase or you'll get hit again."  
"Your in no shape to hit anyone." He said throwing her over his shoulder. He carried her out to his car and threw her in the passenger seat. He drove them to the hotel and by this time Grace was passed out in the passenger seat. When they arrived he picked her up and carried her up, he had no idea what room was actually hers so he just took her to his. He laid her on his bed and went to shower. When he came out she was still passed out and he climbed in bed. She rolled over and grabbed a hold of him and planted one on him. He didn't know what to do so he just went along with it at first.  
"Grace, you have to stop." She never acknowledged him at all just kept trying. He pushed and she went to the floor. He felt bad and got her back in bed, wrapping an arm around her. He looked down at her and couldn't believe what he almost let happen. He was once really good friends with her and he almost got her hurt. Actually he did get her hurt, more then once. Oh well he thought, she hates me now. He leaned back down slowly and let his lips graze over hers. She moaned and deepened the kiss. He let his tongue slowly line her lips. He trailed his fingertips down the valley of her breasts, down her taunt tummy and felt her shiver with need. He knew what she was feeling because he was feeling the same. He never thought that in a million years he would feel this way towards Grace Orton. Grace sat up, pushing him back slightly, she lifted her shirt over her head and Ted was met with the most beautiful site he had ever seen. He sat up quickly, placing his lips on her stomach, leaving lingering kisses as he went. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her on to his lap. He let his fingers trail up and down her back, driving her mad. Using one hand he unclasped her bra, and slid it off her arms and away from her body. He stared at breasts and marveled at them, he had never seen breasts that look so sweet, he just had to have a taste. He bent his head and sucked a nipple in his mouth and she bucked up into him, letting out a loud gasp. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he shouldn't be doing this, he knew she had way to much to drink. But her body was quickly becoming his addiction. He laid her back onto the bed. Gently he lowered the zipper on her jeans then popped the snap. He aligned his mouth with her lower lips, through her jeans he slowly breathed out, sending warm moist air over her most intimate area. She slid her fingers in his hair and dug her fingers into his scalp.  
" Teddd" she moaned. He smiled, glad that at least she knew who was giving her

pleasure. Hooking his fingers in her jeans, he took his time sliding them off of her

legs, taking her panties with them. He tossed them on the floor before kneeling on the

side of the bed and pulled her to the edge. He couldn't wait to taste her. He traced his

finger along her fold and he was rewarded when she let out a moan. He took his time

making love to her with his mouth. He could feel her racing towards the finish line, he

pulled away from her. She let out a frustrated growl.

" Oh don't worry....I'll get ya there."

" Hurry....Please." Ted stood and pushed his boxers off. Grace pushed herself up on

the bed and watched as Ted climbed on the bed and made his way towards her. He

held himself up off of her, making sure he wasn't flattening her with his weight. He slid

into her very slowly, he made a hissing noise. She was so tight, he didn't know how he

was going to hold off. When he was completely sheathed in her, she let out a breath

that she didn't realize she was holding. He slid out slowly then slammed back in,

making her gasp. He built up a rhythm, each stroke making them both moan in

pleasure. He could feel she was close to her release, as was he. They were

moving together at a frenzied pace. As they climaxed together, they held each

other tight. Both thinking that they have never experienced anything like that before.

Grace passed out immediately after. While Ted lay there thinking about what he

had just done. If Randy ever found out, he was a dead man. All though on the other

hand it would be a sweet victory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes - Do not own WWE or any superstar in this. Thanks to LaLa2004 & ..4Life for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 - **

**Grace's P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my eyes and my head was pounding. I slowly sat up wondering what the hell I had drank the night before but I couldn't remember much. I remember Randy leaving but I don't remember much after that. I looked next to me and seen DiBiase sleeping next to me with a smug smirk on his face. I got out of bed and realized I was naked and panic set in. I started throwing my clothes on when he sat up.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Away from you."  
"Is that anyway to treat the man you just slept with? Is that how you treated Morrison?"  
"Don't even compare me and him to me and you. He is a far better man then you'll ever be." He got out of bed in his boxers and walked closer to me.  
"Are you so sure about that? That wasn't what you were screaming last night."  
"I somehow highly doubt that I was screaming because of you last night."  
"If I recall it right it was, oh Teddd."  
I slapped him across his face and I knew the tears were making their way to my face. I started walking for the door and turned around.

"You don't even know how to be a friend, a true friend."  
"Grace wait..."  
"No sorry I don't waste time on people like you." I said and walked out of the room. I made my way to my hotel room and went inside, as I started closing the door a foot blocked it. I looked up and it was DiBiase.

"Get your foot out of my door."  
"No, not until you hear me out."  
"I have nothing to say to you and I don't want to hear anything you have to say."  
I pushed him out of the way.  
"I said no and I mean it." He came back up and stopped the door again.

"Come on Grace, we're friends."  
"No we use to be friends, we are no longer that. I can't even stand the sight of you anymore." I said with tears starting again.  
"You don't mean that."  
"Oh I don't do I? How much you want to bet? Ted, you are making me hate you."  
"Hate is such a strong word."  
"Yea I know and I wouldn't use it if I didn't mean it."  
I think he got the hint cause he moved his foot and my door closed. I laid down in my bed and ended up falling back asleep. When I awoke I got my stuff ready to leave and I went down to the lobby. Dave was down there, I remembered him asking me to dance.  
"Hey Dave, how's it going?"  
"I'm good but how are you?"  
"I guess I'm fine. I have a killer headache though."  
He looked down at the ground and then back up at me.

"Grace I have to tell you something."  
"What Dave."  
"You can't remember much from last night can you?"  
"No not really why?"  
"I think I am sure why." He pulled out a bottle of pills.  
"I seen Ted dump about 3 of these in your drink last night. He told me he was gonna get you to sleep with him but I never thought he'd stoop that low." I couldn't control my tears as they free fell.

"Can I have that bottle please?"  
"Sure." I grabbed the bottle and we left the hotel. Once we got to the next city I went to my hotel room right away. Someone knocked on my door and I got up to get it, it was Randy.  
"Hey Grace, what happened last night?"  
"I have no idea." I said keeping it short and simple. If he found out he would kill DiBiase and as good as that sounds, I simply do not want to lose my brother. After talking for a little bit he left, had a signing or something to go to. I didn't have to work today and I was enjoying laying around in my hotel room being lazy. That was until there was another knock on my door. I got up and opened it without looking out, it was DiBiase.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here."  
"Why?" I pulled him in the room and slammed the door shut.  
"Whats wrong Grace?"  
"Dave told me your game. Told me you dumped 3 of these in my drink last night with every intention of sleeping with me." I said holding onto the pill bottle and threw into his chest. He caught the bottle and looked at it.

"No Grace, I didn't. He did."  
"I don't believe you Ted."  
"There was a time when you would've believed me."  
"Those days are long gone."

"Haven't you even questioned Dave's honesty? I mean he had the pills."  
"He probably seen you do it and snagged them from you."  
"You don't believe that for one minute do you?"  
"I don't know what to believe but I know I don't put anything past you."

He said nothing but rolled his eyes at me and that is really starting to piss me off anymore.

"I want you to listen carefully to what I have to say next."  
I paused for a minute and continued when I seen him nod his head.  
"I want you to get out of my room, and out of my life. I don't want to hear a hey from you ever again. In fact you don't know a Grace Orton anymore."  
"Honestly Grace I didn't do it."  
"Save it for someone who gives a shit cause I don't care anymore. Its pretty sad though, you had to drug me to get me to sleep with you, yea and you call your self priceless."

He didn't say another word and left the room. I went out in the hall and went in the opposite direction he went. I knew John Morrison is visiting from smackdown so I went to his room. John is usually the one I go and talk to when I have a fight with Randy, he calms me down and sets me straight I guess. Thats what happened sort of when I was staying at Randy's house. I knocked on his door and he opened it pretty quick.

"Hey Grace, come on in." He said side stepping so I could enter.  
"Thanks John, I just didn't know where else to come. I can't talk to Randy about this cause he will flip."  
"What is it Grace?"  
"Ok you know that they are putting Ted in the title picture now right?"  
"Yea."  
"Well DiBiase came up to me the one day and he offered me $4 million to help him throw Randy off so he would get hurt. Of course I refused, I mean thats my brother ya know."  
"Of course."  
"Well then he traps me in a janitors closet and offers me the $4 mill plus 'a night of great sex' as he put it." I went on and filled him in on the rest including the pills that were put in my drink.  
"I'm gonna kill them both." He said and got up and started going for the door.

"No John, they aren't worth it." I said pulling him back away from the door.

"No they aren't Grace, but your life is. One of them if not both had something to do with it." He looked right dead in my eyes and I could see how much he cared.  
"You could have died and it was a damn game to them."  
"But I'm not dead I am right here."  
"Thats not the point." He said and grabbed a hold of my waist pulling me into him.

Ok well I did it again, or something of that nature. Everytime I get around John Morrison anymore I end up sleeping with him, why does he have that effect on me. I'm not in love with him, I mean I love him as a friend. He has always treated me great and never did anything wrong to me. I could have said something similar about Ted before all this. We were great friends, didn't have the benefits John and I had. I ran to Ted the one of the nights Randy flipped out and destroyed the hotel room. He was pissed cause I flirted with a fellow photographer. The poor guy put in his resignation the next day and no one has heard from him since. But Ted helped me get over being scared that night. He seen Randy's rage, which has me even more surprised that he wants to double cross Randy now. I decided I would stop by and see Randy for a minute before heading back to my room. I knocked on his door and he answered and was on the phone and by his tone I would assume he was talking to his wife Sam.

"I love you baby, talk to you later. Give Alanna kisses for me."

With that he hung up his phone.

"Awww how sweet." I said laughing at him.

"Can't help it I love them."  
"I know you do. I haven't seen the little one for awhile now."

"She misses her aunt Grace."  
"I'm sure she does."

"You know mom keeps asking for another one? She even says she can't wait for you to give her one."  
"Ha, thats funny."  
"Whats that suppose to mean?"  
"All the guys I've liked, you have chased off."

"Good point!"  
"I thought so myself."

"But its all been for your best interest."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note - Once again I own no one except my OC's, a new one is mentioned in this chapter, Kate. Thanks for the review 4Life I appreciate it.**

**Chapter 4 -**

**Grace's P.O.V.**

**6 Weeks Later **

Thankfully the feud with Randy and Ted is over and he finally has gotten off my back about betraying Randy, at least temporarily anyway. Ted hasn't even tried talking to me, Cody however was talking away.

"Thats great Cody that you're getting married."  
"I know you have issues with my best man but Katelyn wants you to be her maid of honor and we want you at the wedding. I mean if it wasn't for you, we would never have gotten together."

Katelyn is my friend since 1st grade, we have been through it all together. I introduced these two one night when she came to visit and they have been glued to each other since.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Cody. When is the wedding?"  
"In 5 months."  
"Just let me know the dates and times we need to be anywhere."  
"I will." He finished as Ted walked up.  
"You will what?"  
"I'll let her know when Katelyn needs her for wedding stuff."  
"Ohh, she actually is gonna be in it? I figured she'd run away when she found out it was me that was your best man."  
"No DiBiase I'm not running away, unlike you I know what a good friend actually is. My two friends want me at their wedding and even if I have to dance with a jackass like you, I'll do it for them." I said before walking away.

**Ted's P.O.V.**

"No DiBiase I'm not running away, unlike you I know what a good friend actually is. My two friends want me at their wedding and even if I have to dance with a jackass like you, I'll do it for them." She said and walked away. I have never seen her this mad at anyone. I know she has every reason with being mad at me, but I truly didn't drug her. That was Dave and he played it off as me, but ok whatever.

"She's pissed at you."  
"What else is fuckin new. She is always and forever pissed at me."  
"She hasn't always been pissed at you and its partially was your own fault."  
Yea he was right it was partially my fault, actually it was more all of my fault. I am sorry for everything but I can't tell her anything. That night when I was with her meant a lot more to me then I thought it would have. For some reason I can't get her out of my head.

**Grace's P.O.V.**

The next morning I ran my errands and picked up a few things before returning to my hotel room. Once I was finished I got ready to go to the hotel restaurant. I went down and Randy, Cody, John Morrison and Ted were there, at the same table. I walked up and sat down next to Randy.

"Whats up Randy?"  
"Not much how about you?"  
"Not much." I said as the waitress came up to the table.

"What can I get ya guys?" Everyone placed their order and when it came to mine, I just ordered an orange juice.

"Grace you need to eat something."  
"I'm sick to my stomach Randy. I'll eat something when this passes."  
"No Grace you need to eat now. I know for a fact you had a very small dinner last night."  
"Randy I'll be fine."  
"Somethings wrong with you Grace you need to get it checked out. You've been doing this crap for a little while now."  
"I already know what the problem is Randy."  
"Whats the problem." I looked around the table and I had all eyes on me.

"I'd rather not discuss it here."  
"Here is as good of place as any, now spill it. Besides we are all friends here."  
"No Randy thats where your mistaken cause we aren't all friends here at this table."  
"What are you talking about?" He asked as I stood up.

"Someone at this table isn't as much of a friend as he claims to be."

Randy looked around at the guys and none of them were giving any indication of anything.

"Who Grace and what happened?"  
"I'm not gonna say who as I wouldn't turn someone in like that, but just know that one of these guys doesn't feel friendly."  
"That still doesn't tell me why your not eating?"  
"I'm not eating cause guess what big brother, I'm pregnant." I said and realized I should have shut up but I couldn't stop it from coming out. Ted and John both were looking at me.  
"Its not my baby." Ted said jumping up.  
"Why would you even need to say that?" Randy asked. We all were silent and he starting putting two and two together.  
"You mean to tell me Ted is the one that isn't being a true friend? Has something happened that I need to know about?"  
"Randy I'll tell you in private. Please come with me, by the time we are done your meal should be about here."  
We went to the conference room located on the floor we were on.  
"So Grace what the hell is going on?"  
I told him everything and I tell you what it felt good to get it off my chest. All this time 90% of it has been about him and I couldn't tell him anything.  
"So your telling me that either Dave or Ted drugged you, but Ted slept with you."  
"Yes Randy thats what I'm saying."  
"And Ted wanted you to betray me, to get me hurt?"  
"Yes Randy, offered me $4 million, plus a wild night. I refused it, thats what started almost this whole thing."  
"I'm gonna kill him."  
"No Randy your gonna leave him alone. Its not worth it and I don't want the drama."  
"Grace is he the father?"  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. Its either him or Morrison."

"You slept with Morrison again?"  
"Yea I did. Sorry that I'm not the sister you hoped for."  
He put his arms around me and gave me a hug.  
"Grace you are more of a sister then I could have asked for. I don't agree with some of your choices but they are yours to make."  
We went back to the table and Ted looked scared as all hell. We sat down and Randy started eating his food never looking at anyone. I drank my orange juice and stood up.

"Oh by the way, this baby may be yours. In fact I'm about 90% it is yours considering I know John used a condom."  
"Yea and how are you so sure I didn't?"  
"I don't know if you did or didn't. I just think its kind of funny that all the times John and I have done something that it never happened."  
"Well John I guess your gonna be a daddy cause no way a child of mine would chose a woman like that as its mother."  
That was all it took for Randy to lose his composure. He grabbed Ted and flung him over the table to the ground.

"You better knock your shit off with my sister. Hey you want to get me hurt so I have to vacate the title do it yourself. You say one …."  
"Randy come on he isn't worth it." I said pulling Randy off of him.  
"Grace...."  
"Don't Grace me, come on Randy." I dragged Randy off to his hotel room and I went to mine a little while later after I got him calmed down. When I got back to my room John was outside my door waiting for me.  
"Hey." I said to him.  
"Hey can we talk?"  
"Sure lets go inside." I opened the door and let us both in.  
"So about the baby, are you keeping it?"

"Yes I am keeping the baby. Don't worry John, I'll get one of those amnio tests to find out before the birth."

After John left I went to the ice machine and on my way back I seen Cody walk out of his room heading for the ice machine himself.  
"Hey."  
"Hey, sorry about earlier."  
"You shouldn't apologize for getting stuff off of your chest."  
"I know but you were put in the middle too and it wasn't fair to you." I said and started walking away.  
"Grace can we talk for a minute, have a heart to heart?"  
"Sure."  
"I was at the club that night when you were drugged. I know who put them in your drink."  
"Who did?"  
"Dave did. Ted got pissed when he realized that he had put them in there. Ted told me everything about that night. He said initially he fought you off of him that night."

"I'm not sure I understand why he got pissed about the pills, I mean after all he got what he wanted that night. He doesn't care about what happens to me, he just thinks I can be bought in some way, shape or form."  
"He cares Grace. Just cause he doesn't act like he does doesn't mean he doesn't care." By now I had tears falling, why I'm not exactly sure.  
"Cody he hates me, he has hated me for awhile. How can someone care when they say the most awful things about you?"  
"I don't know the answer to that, but why do you let it bother you so much?"  
"I don't know Cody, I really just don't know." We finished up our conversation and I headed back to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes- Thanks for the review, I appreciate it. I own no one except my OC's. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 -

Ted's P.O.V.

After Cody went to get some ice I wanted to go down to the soda machine and get a diet Pepsi. I opened the door and I seen Cody and Grace talking so I stood there and listened.

"I was at the club that night when you were drugged. I know who put them in your drink."  
"Who did?"  
"Dave did. Ted got pissed when he realized that he had put them in there. Ted told me everything about that night. He said initially he fought you off of him that night."

"I'm not sure I understand why he got pissed about the pills, I mean after all he got what he wanted that night. He doesn't care about what happens to me, he just thinks I can be bought in some way, shape or form."  
"He cares Grace. Just cause he doesn't act like he does doesn't mean he doesn't care."  
"Cody he hates me, he has hated me for awhile. How can someone care when they say the most awful things about you?" I could hear in her voice that she was crying now.  
"I don't know the answer to that, but why do you let it bother you so much?"  
"I don't know Cody, I really just don't know." She walked back to her room, I quickly closed the door so she wouldn't know I heard anything. After she went in her room I walked out the door and got my diet Pepsi. On my way back through I stopped by her door and decided to knock and see if she would answer it. She opened the door and I could tell she had been crying and maybe trying to go to sleep.

"Can we talk?" I asked her. She didn't say anything but stepped aside.

"Here to make everything worse?"  
"Just here to talk. I heard you and Cody talking in the hall."  
"And your point?"  
"I don't hate you Grace and no I didn't put the pills in your drink. I did do something I shouldn't have that night but I didn't do that."  
"Sure seems like you hate me, your doing everything to make me think you do."  
"I have to get something off of my chest though."  
"What?"  
"That night probably wouldn't have happened that way if it hadn't of been for me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I wanted Dave to seduce you. I asked him to do it, but I never..." I was punched again.

"You never what, wanted me to get drugged. Doesn't matter your just as guilty as he is."

"I never wanted you to get the pills. I went crazy on Dave that night when I figured out what he did." I looked up at her as I was on my ass from her hitting me and I seen she was crying yet again.  
"I think you've said enough. Its time for you to leave." She pretty much forced me out of the door and I heard her slunk down the other side crying. I wanted nothing more then to open the door and hold her and tell her how sorry I was, but I had blown that chance. I started walking back to my room and turned around and went back to her door and knocked again. I knew she looked out the peephole before saying anything.

"Go away DiBiase." I heard her say through the door.  
"No I'm not going anywhere till you open this door."

"Then I guess you'll be waiting for awhile."  
"Come on just open the door."

Next thing I knew the door flew open.  
"I thought I told you..." Was all I let her get out before I crashed my lips down on hers. For the first minute she didn't fight it, but then she shoved me off of her.  
"You think you can do all this stuff to me and then come and kiss me? Get out of here please." She said and threw me out the door this time. I went back to my room and Cody looked at me as if he was asking what I did.

"Don't ask man." I said and sat on the bed, I popped the top on my diet Pepsi and downed most of it.  
"What did you do Ted?"  
"I went and talked to Grace, told her the rest that you didn't, plus something you didn't know."

"What did you tell her?"  
"I told her that it was my fault, that Dave did use the pills but I wanted him to seduce her, which you knew but you didn't tell her that."  
"I figured it wasn't my place to tell her that."

We sat in silence as I finished my Pepsi and Cody turned the TV on.

"So what else did you tell her."

"Wasn't so much what I told her but what I did."  
"What did you do?"  
"I kissed her."  
"Why would you do that? You told me yourself your not capable of loving one woman. Grace deserves a one woman man."  
I looked around the room before returning my eyes back to Cody.

"Honestly man."  
We sat in silence for a moment before I resumed.

"I think, I think I am falling for her."

What Cody said was once what I thought was true, I didn't think I could love one woman for the rest of my life but its weird and different when it comes to her.

**Grace's P.O.V**

"Go away DiBiase." I shouted through the door.

"No I'm not going anywhere till you open this door."

"Then I guess you'll be waiting for awhile."  
"Come on just open the door."

I just want him to go away, so I pull the door open fast.

"I thought I told you..." Was all I said before I felt lips on mine. At first my body I guess wanted and needed it, then I remembered who was doing it and I shoved him off of me.

"You think you can do all this stuff to me and then come and kiss me? Get out of here please." I shouted throwing him out of my door. I closed the door and I heard him walk away. Things are getting all twisted up in my head and I'm starting to not know which way is what. I don't even know what I'm feeling anymore. I went to my bed and cried myself to sleep. Morning finally managed to come around. I opened my eyes and I could hear someone knocking on my door, and I am praying it isn't him. I flung the covers off of me and got up and looked out the peephole, it wasn't him, its Katelyn. I opened the door and let her in.

"You bitch, I'm so gonna kick your ass." I said to her.  
"Why what did I do?"

"You weren't the one to tell me that you were getting married. Cody told me, why didn't you?"  
"I'm sorry, I wanted him to shut his mouth so I could but you know Cody. Besides I heard something about you too."  
"What that I'm pregnant?"  
"Yea that would be it. Who's the baby daddy?"  
"I dunno who it is."  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
"Its either Morrison or DiBiase."  
"DiBiase really? When did that happen?"  
"I don't remember it, but it was one night when we went to a club and Dave popped pills in my drink."

"Damn Grace, thats fucked up."  
"Yea I know, but I'm about to ask for some time off, maybe a month maybe a little more. I need to get appointments and stuff going for this. Plus helping you with the wedding."  
"I think thats a good idea, take all the time off you need. You look like hell has ran over you. Besides after everything thats happened, I think you need time away from certain people."  
"Yea I sure do." I said looking down at the ground.

"Is there something going on between Ted and you?"  
"Never... He has been tormenting me for a long time now and it will be so thrilling if I can get the time away."

"Oh before I forget. Randy's car is broke down, can you give us a ride to the next city?"  
"I guess so, even though the spawn of satan will be in the vehicle too."

I got my stuff together after she went back down to Cody's room. I walked in the hall carrying my bags and I went down to the room and Randy was waiting outside it. When Katelyn, Cody and Ted came out we walked down to my SUV.  
"Ok I got rules while you guys are loading up your stuff."  
"Whats the rules?" Randy asked.

"Don't complain about my music." Was all I said and jumped in the drivers seat. Randy sat up front, and the other three took the backseat. First song I turned on as I put it in reverse is Beastie Boys No sleep till Brooklyn.

"Yea right Grace, who would complain about this?" Cody asked.

"You never know."

After that song ended I shut my CD off and turned it on the local country station and Toby Keith's Shoulda been a cowboy was on. I left it there singing along with it.  
"Didn't know you liked country Grace." Randy said.  
"Yea you'd be surprised what I like."  
A little later in the trip I had Randy get my Leann Rimes Cd out and put it on Commitment.

**Ted's P.O.V.**

I keep staring at her in her mirror. I'm not sure if she's seen me or not but I have.  
"Randy get out my Leann Rimes Cd." The CD was in and this song started.

' _What I'm lookin' for  
Is a love that's forever  
Someone who can capture my soul in a heartbeat  
And stay for all time  
What I'm prayin' for  
Is a match made in heaven  
Someone who will worship my body  
And still put his heart on the line  
Commitment  
Someone who'll go the distance  
I need somebody with staying power  
Who will make me go weak in the knees  
Commitment  
And everything that goes with it  
I need honor and love in my life from somebody  
Who's playin' for keeps_'

She has no idea how much I would like to do that. I have really fallen for her, I'm 100% sure that this not a faze . I could be all that and more for her but I think I ruined any chance at that. Maybe I should just tell her everything.

"Oh by the way Grace did you tell Randy that your gonna be taking time off?" Katelyn asked.

"No I haven't but you just told him that." Grace said.

"Why are you taking time off Grace?" Randy asked.

"Time to clear my head, make appointments and other stuff to, plus I gotta help my friend Katelyn with her wedding."

"Oh, well you be careful."  
"I always am, but first I gotta see if I can take the time off."

She is leaving? I need to tell her before she leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: Thanks for any reviews or story alerts I get. I don't own anything except my OC's. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 - **

**Grace's P.O.V.**

"Oh by the way Grace did you tell Randy that your gonna be taking time off?" Katelyn asked.

"No I haven't but you just told him that."

"Why are you taking time off Grace?" Randy asked.

"Time to clear my head, make appointments and other stuff to, plus I gotta help my friend Katelyn with her wedding."

"Oh, well you be careful."  
"I always am, but first I gotta see if I can take the time off."

Upon arriving in the next city I asked where Vince was, I found him and got the clearance to take 8 weeks off. I walked back out in the hall and there was Ted.  
"Can I help you with something?"  
"Actually yes."  
"What can I help you with then?"  
"Just wanted to know why you have to leave."  
"What does it matter really?"  
"I want to know because I care."  
"Yea right." I said and started to walk past him.  
"Oh I don't care? Are you serious I don't care? Well see if this shows you."  
He said and pulled me into a kiss, he pushed me up against the wall and intensified the kiss. He pulled back finally.  
"Now what did that tell you?"  
"That your a great actor, nothing more nothing less." I said and ran down the hall.

I reached my office and went to my computer. No sooner did I sit down did the door pop open with Ted standing there with tears on his face.  
"What do you want?" I said.

"What do I have to do to prove to you how I feel?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know that there is anything you can do. I know what I heard Ted and I'm not giving in on it, not even for a second." I said with a tear sliding down my face.  
"What did you hear?"  
"Randy told me he over heard you talking about going after my heart to get what you want. Sorry I believe you as an actor and not sincere."

"Listen Grace..."  
"No you listen Ted, I've been putting up with your attitude for months and I didn't do anything to deserve it. As far as I knew we were still friends until you started insulting me after you had been insulting everyone else for awhile. Your the one that caused this whole thing, and I'm not sure if I can forgive you. Now if you don't mind I'm getting ready for a photo shoot with the Divas."

"So your solution for everything is to run?" He asked me.

"I need time away, I need time to get vitamins for this baby. I need to let my head cool down longer then 2 minutes." He didn't say anything else after that and he closed my door. Once the door was closed I broke down. A few seconds later the door opened and it was Katelyn she immediately seen I was crying.

"Whats wrong Grace?"  
"Its nothing."  
"Don't give me that nothing shit, whats wrong?"  
I sat there debating whether I should tell her whats really wrong with me or not.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me you can't tell anyone."  
"I promise."  
"Not Randy or Cody either."  
"I promise."  
"I'm crying cause of Ted, he pretty much just confessed his love to me."  
"And?"  
"I don't think he was genuine. But it hurts..."  
"Why does it hurt?"  
"Because I think I really have feelings for him."

"Oh Grace, where did these come from?"  
"Well I've always liked him but I never thought there was anything there."  
Finally someone else knows my biggest secret. I've always had a crush on him since I met him but I wasn't gonna say anything about it. We talked for a few about everything and she left. After she left my office I gathered up my stuff and went to Randy's locker room. I walked in when he let me know it was ok to enter.

"When you leaving and how long you gonna be gone?"  
"I'm leaving in the morning and I'll be gone for 8 weeks or so. I need you to drop me off at the airport in the morning, mom is gonna pick me up from there."

"Ok just be safe."  
"I will you know it."

In the morning when I got up, Randy drove me to the airport and I went and got on the plane, never saying goodbye to anyone except Randy. I felt bad for it but I just needed to get away. Once the plane landed I found my mom with ease.

"I missed you mom." I said hugging her.

"I missed you too Grace. By the way how's the baby?"  
"How did you know?"  
"Randy called me."  
"Remind me to kick his ass when I go back, I wanted to tell you."

**4 Weeks Later**

I have seen an OB/GYN and the baby looks good and on track. I can finally have the amino test in two weeks, but I need the two potential fathers to be here.  
"Hello."  
"Hello, Ted, its Grace. I need you to be here in two weeks from today exactly, for the paternity test."

"Ok I think I can get a few days off to come."  
"You only have to stay here long enough to partake in the procedure."  
"No I want to be there when the results come in."  
"Ok."

Next I called John and let him know I needed him here too. He said he'd be here and that he couldn't stay for the results due to an event.

**Ted's P.O.V.**

Tomorrow I have to go to get the paternity test done and I'm nervous as can be. I'm getting to see Grace for the first time in 6 weeks. Not that she will give me a chance but I'm still excited about it. I told Cody I will go out to the club with him tonight to kind of take the edge off of my nervousness. Which is where we are now, and this club has been playing pretty old songs all night. The one that is on though, Cody told me I should really listen to it.

'_Listen boy  
Don't want to see you let a good thing  
Slip away  
You know I don't like watching  
Anybody make the same mistakes  
I made'_

_'You're a big boy now  
You'll never let her go  
But that's just the kind of thing  
She ought to know_

_Tell her about it  
Tell her everything you feel  
Give her every reason to accept  
That you're for real  
Tell her about it  
Tell her all your crazy dreams  
Let her know you need her  
Let her know how much she means'_

It made perfect sense to me, but how would I prove it to her.

**Cody's P.O.V.**

Katelyn asked me to meet her upstairs after I told Ted to listen to the song.  
"What is it Katelyn?"  
"Well Grace made me promise not to say anything, but she told me that she thinks she is falling for him."  
"She said that?"  
"Yea she did and she said she has always liked him."  
"He told her a little while back that he had feelings for her but she wouldn't hear him out."  
"She thinks he is playing a game with her."

"I think it started out that way and then somewhere along the way it changed for him."

"I sure hope it did cause he isn't gonna keep doing that to her."  
"Doing what?"  
"The day she admitted it she was crying about the whole thing."

"I didn't know that part."  
"We have to get them together you know that right?"  
"Yes but when?"  
"By our wedding they will be together, or shortly around there. We will figure out the details later."

**Grace's P.O.V**

Later on that night I got a phone call from Cody.

"Hey whats up Cody?"  
"I called to let you know that your brother is down here taking swings at Dave."  
"Why the hell is he doing that?"  
"Because he admitted he put those pills in your drink."  
"Cody put Randy on the phone." I heard shuffling and in the background I heard Cody yelling at Randy that I wanted him on the phone.  
"Hello."  
"Randy what the hell are you doing?"  
"Defending you."  
"Stop this shit Randy, in the end he will get his. I'll never trust him again nor will I take a drink that he gives me. Let this go."  
"Fine I'll stop."  
"Now put Dave on."  
"What?"  
"You heard me now do it." I heard shuffling and then I heard his voice.

"Hello."  
"You are lower than scum. You made me believe that Ted put those in my drink when the whole time you knew you did it." Was all I said and hung up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: I don't own anything except my OC's. Wish I could say otherwise but I can't. This chapter is a little shorter then the others but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Thanks for the review.**

**Chapter 7 -**

**Grace's P.O.V.**

I met those two at the testing center and we all finished our part in the process.  
"So how do long the results take to come in?" Ted asked me.  
"Roughly two days."  
"Ok I'll wait for them with you. Just one thing, can you point me in the direction of the better hotel around here?"  
"I have a spare guest room in my house. As long as you can behave yourself you can use it." He nodded his head and we got into my Dodge Ram and went to my house. I ordered Chinese for dinner, I showed him his room and where the bathroom was and then I called it a night. I slept good until about I dunno 5 am thats when I felt someone in bed with me.  
"Grace... Grace." I opened my eyes and seen Ted's outline laying over top of me in bed.

"What?"  
"Lets talk for a minute."  
"At 5 am?"  
"Any other time I can't even get this far."  
"Ok fine what about?"  
"About how I feel about you. Its true and I think you know it."  
"Ted honestly I don't know that. You've done and said some pretty fucked up shit and that doesn't tell me that you feel that way."  
"Well I do."  
"I can't believe you, at least not right now." I said sliding out of bed.

"Where you going?"  
"I'm getting out of bed before you try kissing me and..."  
I stopped mid sentence not wanting to finish what I almost said.

"And what?"  
"And I give in."  
He just looked up at me and he tried to walk up to me, but I moved out of the way.  
"No I can't do this. I have feelings for you Ted, but I'm not sure yours are truthful." As the water works started.  
"You have feelings for me?"  
"Yes I do."

"If you have feelings for me..." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me close to him.

"Then lets act on these feelings that we both have."  
"I can't, I don't know how truthful your feelings are." I said looking up into his eyes.

"Tell me what I have to do to prove it baby? Can I hold you?"

"No."

"Kiss you?"

"No."  
"Make love to you like I did the night Dave drugged you? If you would feel half of what I felt that night you'd still feel it in here." He said pointing to my heart.

"And in here." He said pointing to my head.

This time I shook my head no looking away from him. I couldn't look at him.

"You tell me what right now."  
"Let me be, thats all you can do right now. If your feelings are true you will do this one thing for me."  
Ted nodded his head and said ok and went back to his room.

Two days have passed and Ted hasn't said much to me, but the results were finally in and we were getting ready to go get them. I walked downstairs and he was waiting for me by the door. We got into my Ram and drove to the testing center, upon arrival I checked in with the nurse and she took us to the doctors office. A few minutes after we got in there the doctor came in.

"I hope things have been good and you haven't stressed to much."  
"Things are fine."  
"Ok the results... Lets see." The doctor opened the envelope and skimmed the page.

"Mr. DiBiase you are 99.9% a match for this baby to be yours, congratulations."

I thanked the doctor and stood up and we left. Ted left later in the day but we both have to be in San Diego for fittings tomorrow, even though mine will have to be let out as I grow. Early morning flight for me, that means an early night. I woke up in the middle of the night and I couldn't go back to sleep, mostly what was on my mind was Ted. I wanted to believe he was sincere in his efforts, but I have a hard time believing he is. Before I realized it my alarm clock went off scaring me half to death. I jumped up and went and showered, dressed and drove my Ram to the airport. Finally getting off of the plane I made my way to baggage claim and then I found Randy who was waiting for me.

I walked up behind him and punched his arm.  
"Ouch."  
"Why did you tell mom about the baby?"  
"I knew she would get excited about it, I mean look at how she reacted when she found out about Alanna."  
"But still, it was my place to tell her."

"By the way, I know you had the test. Who is the father?"  
"DiBiase." His face changed shades until he was beat red.  
"I know your mad Randy but there is nothing we can do about it."

"That still doesn't mean I don't want to kill him."  
We went to the fittings and everything fit so far, but the lady made she to note that I will be 7 months into this pregnancy by then. I went to the hotel and Randy and everyone went out.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

Time flies by when your having fun, mostly thats true. I'm glad I decided to go out tonight and I'm having a pretty good time. Ted, Cody and Katelyn made their way into the club and sat at the table, Ted looked thoroughly depressed.

"Whats eating him?" I asked anyone.  
"He is in love." Katelyn said.

"With who?"

"Grace." She said.  
I stood up angry and wanting to kill Ted. But I just walked out of the club and went back to the hotel. Once getting into the lobby I could hear Ted yelling to me.  
"Randy... Randy I'm sorry man I didn't mean for it to happen, it just..."  
I punched him in the mouth before he could finish his line. I looked up and there was Grace. She rolled her eyes and turned around and walked away. I looked down at Ted who was getting up.

"As I was saying, yes I love her and I didn't expect it, but I wouldn't trade it. I want to be with your sister Randy, she just doesn't believe I care."  
I sat there thinking about things for a minute and I'm finally getting over the 'you can't date my sister' spiff I have.

"If you want her you're gonna have to prove it to her."

"I'm trying, she asked me to let her be and I'm trying my best to do that."

"Not easy is it?"  
"Its the most impossible thing I've ever done."

"Your parents know about this? I mean everything?"  
"Yea."  
"What did they say?"  
"Told me that I better make it right, that Grace is a great girl and I need to man up."

**Ted's P.O.V.**

I have been listening to music like mad to get Grace out of my mind but its not working.

I'm helping Cody plan for his bachelor party and I can't get her out of my head.

"Cody?"  
"Yea man?"  
"I want your permission to have the dance floor clear for one song at your wedding."  
"Ok, why?"

"I have a song I want to dance to with Grace."  
"What one?"  
I went on and played it for him.  
"I'll see what Katelyn thinks, but I'm sure she would be alright with it."

**Grace's P.O.V.**

5 months pregnant, gee I feel fat. I just started showing not to long ago but damn I feel fat. Katelyn and I are picking out music for the DJ to play and I noticed she had three songs listed for her songs.  
"Having three songs?"  
"No not really, the first song is mine and Cody's but we couldn't agree completely so we added the second song in and the third we will be joined by the wedding party."  
"Ahh." I said flipping pages of a cd book. Most of the songs being played at the wedding are country as it was Cody's insisting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes: I own nothing but my OC's. Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. Here is chapter 8, enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 - **

**2 Months Later – The Wedding – Grace's P.O.V.**

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The pastor said.

Cody and Katelyn kissed and a tear slid down my face in pure happiness for those two.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. & Mrs. Cody Runnels."  
They headed on out of the church and Ted and I were to ride in the limo with them to the hall. Upon arriving I had to use the little girls' room which happens a lot more frequent now. I fixed my make up and refreshed myself and went back into the hall as a bunch of people started showing up. I ran over to my dad who was talking to Ted's father.

"Hey daddy, Ted." I said wrapping my arms around my dad's waist.

"Hey babydoll, how's it going?"  
"Good." I said pulling back rubbing my belly

"I feel fat though."  
"Grace hunny, pregnancy looks good on you." Ted said and smiled at me.  
"Just to bad my knuckle headed son can't figure this out, he had a great girl right in front of him."  
"Thank you sir."  
"Sweetheart, I've known you a long time now and you've never called me sir. Please don't start now, especially since that is my grandchild you're carrying."

He gave me a hug and the DJ arrived. The first song up was Cody & Katelyn's song, which is Lonestars Amazed. The next song was the wedding party dance, which the song is Aerosmith's I don't want to miss a thing. The whole song I was tensed up, Ted that close to me and he really looked good in a suit, he dances pretty good too. I couldn't look at him in his eyes, it was like he could see right through me.  
"So I see the baby is good."  
"Yea definitely cutting in here."

Once the song was over I went back to the table. A few moments later it was time for the cake, what a sight it was to see Cody with it shoved in his face. After that there was a spot light put in the middle of the dance floor and Katelyn called up Ted and I.

"Grace, I know I told you there was going to be another song for Cody and I, but I lied. Grace you introduced me to Cody and I'm happy. I want you to be happy too, so here you go. Enjoy and be happy."

She said and she stepped off the stage and Ted grabbed me and pulled me close to him as music started. I knew right away what the song was.

'_You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind  
Instead of slamming down the phone girl, for the hundredth time  
I got your number on my wall, but I ain't gonna make that call  
When divided we stand baby, united we fall'_

Ted was starting to sing the song in my ear, as he danced us around a bit.

'_Got the time got a chance gonna make it  
Got my hands on your heart gonna take it  
All I know I can't fight this flame  
You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind  
Cause I'm crazy 'bout you baby, time after time_

_Without you  
One night alone _

_Is like a year without you baby  
Do you have a heart of stone  
Without you  
Can't stop the hurt inside  
When love and hate collide'_

I looked up at him in his eyes and he wasn't taking his off of me.

'_I don't wanna fight no more, I don't know what we're fighting for  
When we treat each other baby, like an act of war  
I could tell a million lies and it would come as no surprise  
When the truth is like a stranger, hits you right between the eyes_

_There's a time and a place and a reason  
And I know I got a love to believe in  
All I know got to win this time_

_Without you  
One night alone _

_Is like a year without you baby  
Do you have a heart of stone  
Without you  
Can't stop the hurt inside  
When love and hate collide'_

The guitar solo in the song came up.

"I don't just have feelings for you Grace, I love you." He said and leaned down into my ear.

"You may not remember that night, but your body knew who it was that was making love to you." He finished pulling back looking into my eyes again.

'_You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind  
__Cause I'm crazy 'bout you baby...Crazy...Crazy_

_Without you  
One night alone  
Is like a year without you baby  
Do you have a heart of stone  
Without you  
One night alone  
Is like a year without you baby  
If you have a heart at all  
Without you  
Can't stop the hurt inside  
When love and hate collide'_

As the last words played out I reached up and kissed Ted with everything I had.  
"I love you too." I said pulling away. Ted leaned in and kissed me again. The whole hall literally erupted with cheer as we kissed and walked off the dance floor. I walked over to Katelyn and Cody, Randy had made his way over as well.

"Ok, I feel like I was set up. Now I'm not complaining, but who was it?"  
"It was me." They all three said.  
"Ok how was it all 3 of you?" I asked.

"Well see here, Cody and Katelyn both wanted us together, and they let me use the dance floor. Randy over here told me to prove it to you after he punched me for telling him that I was in love with you. By the way you two have to quit that punching stuff it's getting old."

A tear slid down my face.  
"You guys did that for me?"  
"Yes." Randy said.

"Why?"  
"Cause you deserve to be happy too." Randy said.

After most of the people cleared out of the hall I walked up to Ted.  
"So where you staying tonight?"  
"Hopefully with you." He said.  
"I'm hoping so too."

"May I have one more dance before we go?"  
"Sure."  
He walked up to the DJ and put a request in. He waved me over and I walked over. The first few sounds of the country beat, and I knew what that one was too.

'_Once I thought that love was something I could never do  
Never knew that I could feel this much  
But this yearning in the deep part of my heart for you  
Is more than a reaction to your touch  
__It's a perfect passion and I can't get enough_

_The way you look, the way you laugh,  
The way you love with all you have,  
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me  
The way you kiss, The way you cry,  
The way you move when you walk by  
There's ain't nothing bout you (nothing bout you)  
That don't do something for me'_

We have it bad for each other, but this man is definitely crazy about me I can no longer deny it.

'_In my life I've been hammered by some heavy blows  
That never knocked me off my feet  
All you gotta do is smile at me and down I go  
And baby it's no mystery why I surrender  
Girl you got everything_

_The way you look, the way you laugh,  
The way you love with all you have,  
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me  
The way you kiss, The way you cry,  
The way you move when you walk by  
There's ain't nothing bout you (nothing bout you)  
That don't do something for me_

_I love your attitude, your rose tattoo, your every thought  
Your smile, you lips and girl the list goes on and on and on_

_The way you look, the way you laugh,  
The way you love with all you have,  
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me  
The way you kiss, The way you cry,  
The way you move when you walk by  
There's ain't nothing bout you  
That don't do something for me_

_The way you look, the way you laugh,  
The way you love with all you have,  
Your dance, your drive, You make me feel alive_

_The way you talk, the way you tease  
Right now I think you see  
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me'_

After the song was over I kissed him again. Then we made our way to the hotel. Once we got into his hotel room he pulled me into a kiss.

**Ted's P.O.V.**

I pulled Grace into my arms and my hand trailed down her back, seeking the buttons on her gown. I turned her away from me and slowly started unbuttoning, I bent down and trailed kisses across her shoulders. I kissed, licked and nipped every spot of skin that I revealed. I continued to slowly pull every piece of clothing she had on off, kissing and licking every piece of flesh I uncovered along the way. I quickly shed myself of my clothes before I led her to the bed. I picked led her up and gently laid her down in the middle of the bed. I inched down her body, taking extra time on her swollen belly. My baby is in there I thought as I made my way further down her body. My tongue found her sweet spot between her legs, she arched her back off of the bed. I made love to her with my mouth, slowly, methodically. She reached her climax quick, calling out my name. I didn't stop the sweet torture until her spasms subsided. I climbed back up her body, placing a chaste kiss on her belly. I am so hard it's painful. I lay on my side next to her, she rolled to face me. I intertwined our legs, and I slid into her. We both let out a gasp of pleasure. This position wasn't for deep penetration, but so I could stare into the eyes of the woman who had stolen my heart and soul. I hope she is getting the message I'm trying to send her. I love her with my entire being, and nothing would ever come in between that. Staring into her eyes, I could see my future, our love would last. I felt her clench around me and I had to grit my teeth to hold off. When she dug her nails into my back I couldn't hold off any longer. As I came I arched my back and called her name. As our hearts started to slow down, we looked into each others eyes.

"I love you Ted." She said.

"I love you too Grace."

**Grace's P.O.V**

After we finished we laid there holding each other.

"I'm glad I finally have you."  
"Me too." I said.

"And I'm glad about this one in here. Have you found out if its a boy or a girl?" He said rubbing his hand over my belly.  
"No, I wanted it to be a surprise." The baby kicked pretty hard and the look on his face, shall I say it, was priceless.  
"It kicked."  
"Yea they do that a lot. You do know that in the morning I have to go back to St. Louis for my maternity leave? Doctor doesn't want me traveling anymore."  
"I wasn't aware of that, but I guess I'm gonna have to come to St. Louis to visit you a lot."  
"I would hope so."

Over the next weeks or so when Ted would visit we would discuss baby names. We both liked the name Landon for a boy and for a girl we liked Evelyn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: I don't own anyone except my OC's. Thanks for the review I appreciate any review I get. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9 - **

Here I am 39 weeks into this pregnancy and Ted won't be able to come to visit for 2 weeks due to the storyline and promotion for it. Which really sucks cause I was looking forward to spending my time with him, and I wanted him home for the birth of the baby. L.A. is where they are at this week and I'm getting my ass on a plane and going. My doctor isn't advising it but I'm going anyway. I gathered up some stuff for the baby in case he or she decides to make an appearance while I'm gone. I booked a flight and I didn't tell anyone I was going, as I wanted to surprise Ted when I got there. Once I arrived I hailed a cab to the hotel, dropped my stuff off and went to the arena. Raw wasn't on air yet, and no one was really arriving yet. I went in and found Ted's locker room but he wasn't there so I started roaming the halls. I walked by Randy's locker room and he pulled me inside.  
"Grace what the hell are you doing here?"  
"Wanted to see Ted."  
"You know it isn't safe for you to travel right now."

"Yea I know but I wanted to see him, and I don't want him to miss the birth."  
I said and the ground started shaking and all of a sudden Randy grabbed a hold of me and threw me to the ground.  
"Watch out Grace." He said and covered my body with his.

**Ted's P.O.V.**

Cody and I are sitting out back of the arena talking. He just found out that Katelyn is pregnant and he is excited.

"Oh man I can't believe it."  
"So you've said 100 times. I'm sure you'll make a great dad. I hope you get to be there for the birth of yours, seems like I'm not gonna be able to be there for the birth of mine."  
All of a sudden the ground started shaking, only could mean one thing, earthquake. Cody and I ran away from the building and seen most it collapse. My body went numb, I mean all my fellow superstars were in there except for Cody. Most of all I knew Randy was in there and Grace would die if something happened to him.

**Grace's P.O.V.**

Ouch, that hurt. Oh dear lord this can't be happening now. I can't see much yet and I can't tell if Randy is alive or dead.  
"Randy...RANDY." I screamed out as I had a contraction. He started to stir a bit.

"Grace, are you alright?"  
"I'm think I'm in labor Randy."

"Are you serious?"  
"Does it look like I'm kidding?" He could plainly see tears on my face. I was crying at more then just the fact that I was in labor and yes it did hurt. I was crying cause of what had just happened and I didn't know if Ted or anyone else was alright. I screamed really loud again as another contraction hit me and this one was very strong and very intense.

"I can't have this baby here. Not in an earthquake wreckage."  
"Everything will be fine Grace. We will get out of here somehow."

**Ted's P.O.V.**

After the building collapsed Cody and I just looked at each other not really knowing what to do. I got on my phone and called 911 about the arena collapsing and I dunno how many were actually in there. All of a sudden I heard a woman scream.

"That sounded like Grace." I said looking at Cody. I gave Cody my phone to talk to 911, while I got on his phone trying to call Randy's phone. After a few rings he answered.  
"Randy, where are you at?"  
"In my locker room, but Ted, Grace is in here and she thinks she is in labor."  
"What? Put her on the phone." I could hear the shuffling of the phone and then I heard her voice.  
"Ted, this baby wants out." She cried into the phone.  
"We are gonna get to you baby. I dunno how long it is gonna take but we will get to you I promise."  
"I don't want you to miss it but I guess I'm pretty..." Was all I got to hear as the signal to Randy's phone must have died.

**Grace's P.O.V.**

Morning was finally rolling in, we could see the sky through the new holes in the building, straight up. I heard shuffling around and looked over to see John Cena crawl his way in the room.  
"Everything alright in here?"  
"No Grace is in labor. I'm fine though, just a few scratches. How are you man?"  
"My leg is broke."  
My contractions have been intense all night and I'm starting to feel the need to push.

"Oh god Randy, I think I'm gonna have to push."  
"Hey is everyone alright down there?" I could hear an EMS guy yelling.  
"No there is a man down here with a broken leg and a woman in very active labor. In fact she says it feels like she needs to push."  
"Grace." I heard Ted yelling.  
"Sir your not suppose to be up here."  
"Thats my future wife down there and she is pregnant with my child."

"Ted, it hurts."  
"I know baby, but these nice guys over here are gonna talk Randy through helping you."  
"Get a med pack." I heard one of them yell. A few minutes later the voices returned.  
"Now we are gonna drop this medical pack down to you. It should have the supplies to deliver the baby."  
"Ok I'll catch it." Randy said standing below where they were and he caught the pack.

"Ok now Grace is it?"  
"Yes thats her name."  
"Alright Grace, give us a real big push, give it everything you have."  
I screamed and pushed and I was purely exhausted. After pushing for several more minutes.  
"Can you see the head yet sir?"  
"Yea the baby is almost here. Push Grace, come on I know you can do it."  
"I"m so tired, I don't think I can do this anymore."  
"Ted." Randy yelled up.  
"Yes Randy?"  
"I need you to coach Grace, she is tired and doesn't think she can do this anymore."  
"Grace hunny, you gotta push baby. Give another big push, come on hunny."  
I pushed hard again and this time something happened.  
"The head is out."  
"Alright use the suction syringe to clear the airway."  
Randy did as he was instructed.

"One more big push Grace should do it." Randy said looking in my eyes.  
I pushed again and the baby came all the way out.

"Ted your the father of a beautiful baby boy, congratulations."  
"Randy, use the clamps to clamp the umbilical cord and then use the scissors to cut it."  
He did as he was instructed and then he grabbed a towel and cleaned him off. I closed my eyes from the pure exhaustion that had set in. Randy shook me and handed me my son, mine and Ted's son.  
"He is so beautiful." He was wrapped in one of Randy's shirts and a towel. I couldn't help but cry.  
"Thank you Randy."

"Hey down there, we got a harness we are gonna send down. Hook it up and we will pull you up."  
"Randy get John up first, he keeps passing out." I said to him.

Randy hooked John up and on the way up some debris fell down.

"Alright next."

**Randy's P.O.V.**

I looked over at Grace and she was starting to pass out.  
"Alright next."  
"Grace come on you need to wake up, we have to get out of here."  
"Take the baby Randy and go up. I can't stay awake anymore, I can't hold him the whole way up."  
"No Grace you're going up."  
"Damn it Randy for once listen to me. Take him and go up, I don't want him to get hurt."  
She had tears sliding down her face at a rapid pace. She held onto the baby as I hooked the harness up to me. I grabbed him from her and they pulled me up. Once at the top I handed Ted his baby boy and he had a tear rolling down his face.  
"Grace." I yelled down but I got no answer.

"We need to get her out of there now." An ems guy said.

"Randy take him and get him evaluated. I'm going down to get her." Ted said.  
I grabbed the baby back and ran down to the ambulance on stand by. As I approached them Cody and Katelyn were there and they ran over to me.  
"Randy, is that Grace's baby."  
"Yes, he is here." A tear slid down my cheek.

"Where is Grace?" Cody asked.

"In the building, exhausted."  
"Are they gonna be able to get her out?" Katelyn asked.

"Ted is going down to try and get her. How many superstars got out of this alright?"  
"So far pretty much everyone, no one died yet. A bunch of them are pretty banged up though."  
"John has a broken leg, he crawled into my locker room a little while ago. Plus he kept passing out. How did most get away with hardly no injuries or found quick?"  
"Because most of the building fell on the locker room backstage area and most of the guys and girls weren't there yet."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes: I've said it before, I only own my OC's. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy chapter 10! Shorter then I wanted but oh well.**

**Chapter 10 - **

**Grace's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes seeing someone come down on the harness. I got a good look and realized it was Ted.

"No Ted don't come down here, it isn't safe."  
"I'm getting you out of here. We have a son to raise and I intend on us raising him together."

"No don't risk it baby, if something happens with us both down here then he won't have any parents."  
"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU DOWN HERE GRACE. I just got you to be mine and I'm not ready to give up." He finally was all the way down. He leaned down to where I am at and kissed me.  
"By the way, this is one proud daddy. Mommy did a good job, he is beautiful. Now come on Grace lets get out of here." He helped me stand up and he still had the harness on and he wrapped his arms around me and let them know it was alright to start pulling us up. Half way up we started falling back down and all of a sudden we stopped. Mid air hanging.  
"We need more people to help. The rope is giving." We heard a bunch of commotion and we started rising up again a little bit later. We finally made it to the top and fresh air is so nice. I seen a bunch of people that had helped pull us to safety, amongst them were Cody, Katelyn and Randy. Randy walked over to me and gave me the biggest hug he has ever given me.  
"I'm glad you're safe." He said to me and he looked over at Ted.  
"And you have my deepest respect for getting her out of there. By the way, there is a little guy over in that ambulance down there that wants his parents."

Ted helped me over to the ambulance and I looked down at our son.  
"God he is beautiful." I said out loud.

"Yes he is and you did a great job." Ted said kissing my forehead. An EMT had me sit down and he checked my vitals.

"Ok we are gonna take you guys to the hospital." The EMT said.

"Ok lets go."

As the EMT started loading us in an after shock hit and more of the Staples center collapsed and Randy was on his way down off of it. I got out of the ambulance and started running over to the collapsed building.

"RANDY." I screamed and Ted came up behind me trying to pull me back. I was crying and then I realized Kate and Cody were up there to and I lost it even more. I tried to get Ted off of me, my goal was getting to them.  
"Ted let go, we got to help them."  
"Baby there isn't anything you can do, its not safe for you to be up there."  
"But Randy, Cody and Kate were all up there, we gotta save them." I said balling my eyes out.

"Baby let the rescue workers handle it, they will get the help they need and deserve. Lets take our son to the hospital and get him evaluated further, as well as you. I want to make sure your not gonna fall apart on me. When they get him help, he will be coming to the same hospital you're going to be at."  
He eventually got me back into the ambulance and we rode to the hospital.

**-ON THE WAY-**

"Well I guess we have Landon here now." I said.  
"Yea now he just needs his full name. What do you think we should call him?"  
"How about Landon Chase Orton DiBiase?"  
"Sounds good to me baby."

After we had been at the hospital for a long time, I was getting tired of not hearing anything about Randy, Kate or Cody and I went down to the emergency room. I heard an ambulance coming in with its sirens on. I ran to where they were coming in and seen it was Randy on the stretcher they were bringing in. His eyes were closed and I feared the worst.  
"Grace." I heard his voice say lightly. I ran over to him.

"Yes I'm here Randy."  
"Call Sam for me, I'm not sure whats gonna happen with me now."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He hit his head pretty hard ma'am."  
"You listen to me Randall Keith Orton, you're gonna fight. You have a little girl to fight for, a wife and your family. Don't you dare give up, you wouldn't let me and I'm not letting you." I said with tears running down my face.  
"Just please call her."  
"I will Randy, just please fight."  
"I will."

They wheeled him off to be evaluated and Ted came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"He will be alright baby."  
"I know, but that still doesn't stop me from worrying. I want to know how Katelyn and Cody are too."

"We will find out soon, that I'm sure."

"I have to call Sam and my parents."  
"Baby you call Sam and I'll call your parents for you."  
"Thank you."

I went over to the payphone and picked it up and dialed Sam's number. She answered after a few rings.

"Sam, its Grace."  
"Hey Grace, I seen about the earthquake. I tried calling Randy but he doesn't answer and I know he is in L.A."  
"Yea he is, so am I."  
"Grace you weren't suppose to travel."  
"I know but Sam there is a problem..." I went on and filled her in on everything that happened. Once I got off the phone Ted came up to me.  
"I called your parents and they are on their way."  
"So is Sam." I yawned and exhaustion was setting back in.  
"Come on Grace, lets go up to maternity you need to get some sleep."  
"I can't sleep when they are on my mind."  
"Baby you need to try. Can you try for me, if something happens I will let you know right away."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise." We went back up to maternity and Ted fed Landon as I drifted off to sleep.

**Ted's P.O.V.**

I was happy Grace finally got some sleep. This little boy of mine is beautiful and I can't believe he was born in a disaster. I was rocking him to sleep when Elaine popped her head in the room, Bob was right behind her. I let them come in and Grace didn't stir at all. I handed Elaine her grandson.

"He is a dear, you see him Bob?"  
"Yes I see him. How is she doing?"  
"Worried! Worried about Randy, Katelyn and Cody."  
"Have they found Kate and Cody yet?" Elaine asked.

"No not yet. Have you been down to check on Randy yet?"  
"Yea we were there first he is awake but I don't know whats gonna happen. They say he has a pretty bad concussion."  
"I think Grace feels guilty about everything."  
"Why would she?"  
"Cause he got hurt helping her."

"So whats his name?" Elaine asked.

"We have decided to name him, Landon Chase Orton DiBiase."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes: I don't own anyone or anything except my OC's. Sorry for the delay in updates, I've been really busy lately. Thanks for the reviews and story alerts they mean so much to me. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11 - **

**Randy's P.O.V.**

I sat in my room trying not to sleep, they gave some drugs to help with that but I am still tired. I mean hell I have been up for over 24 hours anyhow. I laid back and my door popped open and Sam entered.  
"Hey baby." I said to her, she ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me.  
"I was so worried about you, especially when you didn't answer your phone."

"I'll be fine. Where is Alanna?"  
"My parents have her, I didn't want to bring her with everything happening."  
A doctor walked in.

"Mr. Orton, you wanted information about a Cody Runnels or a Katelyn Runnels if they came in right?"  
"Yes I do."  
"Cody Runnels was just brought in and he should make a full recovery. Katelyn is unharmed including her unborn child."  
"She is pregnant?"  
"Yes. In fact she is out in the hall and wants to talk to you."

"Send her in." He walked out and in she walked. She was crying but seemed fine.  
"I'm glad to see you're fine."  
"Same about you."  
"So Cody is gonna pull through?"  
"Yea he should. I think he separated his shoulder though on top of a concussion. How's Grace and the baby?"  
"Good I believe. I seen her briefly when I arrived, Ted made her go lay down. She was up just about as long as I was on top of being in labor."  
"I have some news to tell her."  
"What that you're pregnant?"  
"Well that too, but John Morrison is missing and his apartment building also collapsed."  
"Oh shit, Kate let me tell her that."

Just after I finished saying that my door opened again and my parents walked in again.  
"How's Grace?"  
"Sleeping at the moment."  
"But other then that is she unharmed?"  
"Yes Randy she is, you did a good job protecting her and the baby. She is blaming herself for you getting hurt though."  
"What did they name him?"  
"They named him Landon, Landon Chase Orton DiBiase."

"I need to go up and see her. Sam baby can you get me a wheelchair since the satanist in here won't let me walk."  
"Sure I'll be right back." She said and walked out of the room. She came back in a few minutes later with a wheelchair and I got in it. She rolled me up to maternity and we went into her room and it looks like she just woke up.  
"Hey!" I said to her entering the room.

"Hey." She said looking up at me.  
"I'm fine."  
"I see that."  
"I have someone else for you to see." I waved Katelyn in.

"Katelyn, you're ok. How's Cody?"  
"He has a separated shoulder and a concussion. Even my baby made it through all of this."  
"Kate you're pregnant?"  
"Yea about 2 months."  
"Grace I have something else to tell you."  
"What is it Randy?"  
"John Morrison is missing and his apartment building collapsed."  
I could see the tears forming on her face and I wheeled myself over there and wrapped my arms around her.

"I hope he is alright."  
"I am sure he will be."

I looked around the room and seen Ted holding Landon. I wheeled myself over to him and looked at him.  
"So you agreed to dub him an Orton?"  
"Yea why not, he is. Do you want to hold him?"  
"Sure let me see him." I said and held out my arms. I picked him up and I knew instantly what I did was for the best of interest.  
"Can I have a few minutes alone with Grace?" I asked.  
"Sure." Everyone said. I handed Ted Landon back and he handed him to Grace. Everyone walked out of the room and I wheeled over to her bedside.  
"Grace, I heard you blame yourself for me getting hurt. Is that true?"  
"Yea it is true."  
"Don't blame yourself..."  
"Randy, if I would have took my doctors advise then I wouldn't have came. You wouldn't have had the need to go back up on the building if it wouldn't have been for me."  
"This isn't your fault. You may have came here but you didn't know there was gonna be an earthquake nor are you the cause of that earthquake. You can't cause a natural disaster, I would have been in the building anyway, and as far as going back up on the building. What would you have done if it had been me trapped in there? What did you do when the after shock hit?"  
"I tried to help you."  
"Exactly!"

**Grace's P.O.V.**

A half hour later and Randy went back to his room and Ted's parents, Ted and Melanie made their way up to see their grandson.

"He is so handsome, looks a lot like Ted did at his age." Melanie said. Ted Sr. walked over to me.

"You did a good job, he is beautiful." He said as he kissed my forehead.  
"What did you guys name him?" He asked.

"We named him Landon Chase Orton DiBiase." Ted said.

"Strong name."

The next morning I decided I was gonna go and check on Cody and Kate. I got to his room and no one was in there, his bed was gone too. I went to the nurses station to see what was up.  
"Excuse me, where is Mr Runnels at?"  
"He has been taken up to CT, he has been complaining of a massive headache."

"Ok how long till he should be back?"  
"Maybe 5 minutes, he's been gone for awhile."

They wheeled him up just as she finished saying that. I walked in the room behind him and the doctors came in right behind me.  
"Mr Runnels I am afraid that you need surgery." My heart sank.  
"On what?"  
"We need to drill holes in your head, the pressure is building and if it isn't released soon it can and probably will kill you." I had tears sliding down my face by this time.

"When are we gonna do this?"  
"Now."  
"Ok lets do it." I gave Cody a hug and watched them wheel him off and I lost it. I ran back up to maternity and found Ted, I threw my arms around him and squeezed.  
"Whats wrong baby?"  
"They have to drill holes in Cody's head to release the pressure building. He is in surgery right now for it."  
"Well I always said Cody had holes in his head. I'm sorry baby, not the right time but everything will be fine. Come on lets go to the surgery waiting room."

We went down to the surgery waiting room where Kate, Cody's parents, my parents, Sam and Randy were at.  
"Any word yet?"  
"No there isn't." Kate snapped at me. I sat down and Ted sat beside me when she got up so she was standing in my face.  
"If he dies on that table you better run."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me. He got this problem helping you."  
"Kate take it down a notch, it isn't Grace's fault." My dad said. She looked back at me and I had tears rolling down my face. She pulled her hand back and smacked my face. Ted stood up fast.  
"Kate what the hell is your deal? It isn't her fault."  
"Yes it is Ted, if she would have stayed home like she was suppose to."  
"Cody would have still helped someone else, besides I seen you up there and you knew you were pregnant."  
"Whatever." She said and I stood up.

"Listen Kate, I'll leave if you want me to but know this, you slap me again and Cody will surely know why his wife is lying in the hospital bed next to him when he wakes up."  
"Yea get out of here."  
"Katelyn, Grace you're not going anywhere he is your friend." Cody's dad said.  
"Nah, I'm gonna get out of here. I don't want to cause the trouble."

I walked out of the room just as a surgeon was walking up.  
"Runnels family." I walked back and stood right in front of the surgeon.

"Yes we are his family."  
"He is recovering, we released the pressure, the surgery was a success."

"Thank god." I said and started to walk away but I turned back around.  
"Oh by the way, when can I see him?"  
"About an hour."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes: Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me, they really do. I don't own anyone except the OC's. Shorter then I wanted but nothing else would come out for this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 - **

**An Hour Later- **

I walked back to the waiting room and the same people were still there and then they started calling people back to see him. After Katelyn went back with Cody's parents everyone started talking.

"Grace this isn't your fault." Randy said looking over at me.  
"She seems to believe it is. I can't believe she turned on me like that, I didn't ask for anyone's help."

After about 10 minutes they came out and Randy and I went in.  
"Hey Cody how ya feeling?" Randy asked him.  
"Like someone ran me over with a car, put it in reverse and did it all over again. Why are you crying Grace?"  
"Because of your wife."  
"What did she do?"  
"She turned on me, said this was all my fault."  
"Grace this is not your fault, I don't know why Katelyn went off like that and I apologize for her."  
"Cody please don't apologize for her. I will only accept it when she does it herself."

**Ted's P.O.V.**

Grace and Randy have been back seeing Cody for a few minutes and I needed to use the restroom. On my way back I made my way outside Cody's room and Katelyn was waiting there herself.

"Waiting to see what Grace is telling Cody?"  
"No just waiting to see Cody again."  
I leaned against the wall and all of a sudden Katelyn grabbed a hold of me and kissed me. I heard the door open and I tried to pull away from her but she was pulling me closer to her.

**Grace's P.O.V.**

I opened the door as Randy and I were leaving and we were met with a disgusting site, Ted was kissing Katelyn. I didn't say anything just started walking past them as Randy walked over to Ted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"She kissed me, I didn't kiss her." I had stopped walking and Ted walked over to me.  
"You believe me right?" I had tears rolling down my face and to tell you the truth I didn't know if I believed him. Lord knows I wanted to though.  
"I don't know right now. I need time to think." I said before taking off. I went back up to maternity and fed Landon before laying down to take a nap. I awoke to someone in bed with me, I opened my eyes and seen Ted in bed with me.  
"Baby believe me, she kissed me. I would never betray you like that."  
I started crying again and lowered my head. He grabbed my chin and raised it to his level.

"I swear with everything I have, my love for you is true." He said and kissed me, the kiss was overflowing with love.  
"Why do you love me baby?" I asked him.

"Why?"  
"Yea why."  
"I love you cause you're beautiful, you're sweet and your touch, your touch drives me wild like no other has ever done to me before and most importantly you are you."

Later that night Randy came to my room.  
"Grace they found Morrison."  
"Whats wrong with him?"  
"A broken femur but other then that he seems to be doing alright."

"Thank god."  
Ted was behind me changing Landon's diaper and Ted got a nice wet surprise.  
"Oh man he peed on me." I turned around laughing at Ted.

"He is a boy, didn't you know you have to change them fast?"  
"I knew fast but damn."  
"If you go to my hotel room, I have a bag packed there. I think I have one of your shirts in it."  
"Why haven't you mentioned the bag before?"  
"Haven't thought about it."  
I handed Ted the key and he took off to get my bag. Good thing I had reserved the room a few extra days. I looked over at Randy who was now playing with Landon.

"He on his way to the hospital?"  
"He is here and he is in surgery."

When Ted arrived back at the hospital about 20 minutes later, I gave him a kiss and headed downstairs with Randy to see John. When we got down there the nurse said we couldn't see him quite yet as he was still in recovery waiting for the anesthesia wore off.

30 minutes later they finally let us go back to see him. We walked in and he was laying in the bed with a pissed off look on his face.

"Why such a bad face?" I asked him walking in.

"Because I'm pissed."  
"Why are you pissed?"  
"I'm out of action for awhile."  
"You should be happy to be alive."  
"You don't understand Grace, I was scared shitless."  
"I don't understand? Are you kidding me John, I just had my baby in the wreckage of the staples center right after the earthquake."  
His face changed entirely.

"I'm sorry Grace, I didn't know. Why were you here anyways you weren't suppose to be traveling?"  
"Wanted the father to see the birth."  
"Did he get to?"  
"Yea from above, as Randy over here delivered the baby."

"What did you have?"  
"A boy, named him Landon Chase Orton DiBiase."  
"Is he fine?"  
"He is doing great. Randy did a great job at protecting me and the baby."

"A broken femur sucks man." He said looking over at Randy.

"I would imagine it would. You're not the only one to come out of this with a broken leg though. John Cena has a broken leg too."

"Oh man how's he hanging in there?"  
"He is holdin, only his is broke a little below the knee."

"I imagine it would still suck."

After Randy and I left he went to his room and I went to mine. Ted was holding Landon and was smiling at him. He is so cute with him and I really like his fathering side. I sat down on the bed and seen Landon was sleeping.

"How's John?"

"He's upset but he will be fine."  
We sat in silence for several minutes.  
"Grace do you have feelings for John?"  
"Not in the way you are implying. I love him as a friend but I'm not in love with him."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes Ted I am 100% sure."  
"Ok baby I was just checking."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes: I own no one sadly except my OC's. Thanks to anyone that reviews, alerts or reads this story. The best part of this is getting the feedback. Thanks. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13 - **

**6 Weeks Later – Ted's P.O.V.**

I looked around hundreds of stores looking for it. It had to be the perfect one as I was finally gonna ask her.

"So when you gonna ask her?" Randy asked.

"Tonight, I'm ordering in her favorite."  
"Chinese food!" We both said.

"Good luck man, I hope everything turns out right."

We walked passed another shop and I seen the ring that I wanted. Randy and I have spent all day looking in store after store and I finally see the one I want. I walked in and the sales guy wasn't being too pushy. I bought the ring and we made our way out.

**Grace's P.O.V.**

Katelyn still isn't talking to me but I am far away from California and ready to put the whole earthquake thing behind me. Landon is getting so big and is starting to look more and more like Ted everyday. Ted and Randy had disappeared somewhere but I didn't ask where. I picked Landon up and walked to the kitchen but then I heard the door bell so I went and opened the door, it was Hennigan using his crutches as his femur still wasn't healed yet.

"Hey John, how are you feeling today?"  
"Better! Awww look at him."  
"Oh thats right you never got to see him yet. With getting rest and everything I haven't had much time to come and see you since the hospital. Come on in and you can hold him." John came in and sat down on my couch and I walked over holding Landon.  
"This is Landon, out of the disaster something beautiful entered the world." I said and handed John Landon. He held him for a little while until he started getting fussy for his food. I fed him and laid him down for his nap and John decided he was gonna go. I walked him out to the porch and John leaned in and kissed me. I heard a car door and then I seen two people walking towards the door. I shoved John off of me but someone had already seen.  
"I can't believe you." Ted said looking at me with tears in his eyes.  
"What did I do?" John took the time to make his way out of there.  
"Don't act all innocent Grace. You were just kissing him."  
"No correction he kissed me." He didn't say anything just walked passed me into the house, I followed behind him.

"At least I didn't waste my time with this." He said throwing a box at me before running out the door. I opened the box and seen it was an engagement ring and I lost my composure. I slid down to the floor as Randy came up into the house, I'm sure he seen and heard everything.

"I blew it, I didn't want John to kiss me but he did and now it cost me the one man I truly love." Randy sat on the floor with me and put an arm around me.  
"Things will be alright, just let him cool down."

"I hope so. I never thought I could live with him, but now I know I can not live without him."  
"If its meant to be it will Grace and you should know that."

"I know that Randy, but waiting till then is gonna be a killer. Especially since I go back to work next week. I do travel with you guys and thats gonna make this really hard."  
"I know Grace, but if you need anyone to watch Landon, or a shoulder to lean on just come and find me. I'm always here for you and you know that."  
"I will."

**Cody's P.O.V.**

"I have to tell you something Cody." Kate said to me and it didn't sound like anything good. I'm just praying it is nothing wrong with the baby.  
"Is it the baby?"  
"No, I did something at the hospital that I'm not proud of but I was hurt when I did it and I wanted to hurt her."  
"What did you do Kate? Is this something other than telling her this was all her fault?"  
"Yes... I kissed Ted to hurt Grace."  
"You what? Why would you do that to your best friend? And when did you do this?"  
"I was hurting, I thought I was gonna lose you. So I accused her and then tried to hurt her the way I was hurting. It was at the hospital when Grace and Randy were in seeing you right after you got out of surgery." She said and started crying.  
"Don't you think I should have known 6 weeks ago?"  
She looked down at the ground.  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
"I understand you were scared and hurting, but that doesn't give you any rights to hurt your best friend like that or me, the man you took vows with!"  
She started walking up to me and tried to put her arms around me.  
"Don't! You're skating on thin ice right now. I can't believe you would hurt someone like that. You kissed one of my best friends, thats low."  
"Cody I'm so sorry baby, I never meant to hurt you at all."  
"Like I said before, you're skating on thin ice."  
"What about the baby?"  
"I'll never turn my back on him or her regardless of what happens to us."

**Grace's P.O.V.**

Well its finally time to go back to work and I'm not really looking forward to it. I programmed my Ipod with music to get me through my times in the halls, amongst them were several different genre's of music but most of them were sad songs. Something about sad songs when your heart is broken just eases the pain enough to get through the tough times. I arrived in Columbus and went straight to the arena, I knew I had a photo shoot since Triple H is the new champ. I got Landon's stroller out and loaded him up in it and then grabbed my stuff that I would need after I parked my rental. I went inside and found my office with ease, I unloaded my stuff before cruising the halls looking for the studio with Landon. On my way I attracted diva attention.

"Awww look at him." Mickie said.

"He is a doll." Kelly Kelly said.

"Thanks guys."  
I walked in the studio door and Paul was waiting for me.  
"Cute kid."

"Thanks." I said as I parked his stroller. I set my camera up on the tripod and the session went off without a problem, the whole time I was listening to Kelly Clarkson's Trouble with love. I went on with the rest of my photo shoots and eventually I had seen everyone. I went to my office and started printing up pictures. Cody walked into my office and gave me a hug.  
"I heard about what Kate did to you, I'm sorry again."  
"Its not your fault Cody. She hurt you too I'm sure."  
"She did but you were the one she wanted to hurt."  
"What did I do Cody? Honestly I don't know."  
"I don't know either."

Cody kissed the top of my head and made his way out mumbling something. I sat down in my chair and turned my Ipod back on and relaxed...

**Ted's P.O.V.**

I knew Grace was at Raw tonight and I was ignoring her on purpose. John may have kissed her but I get this feeling that it wasn't unwanted. I can't say how many times she was with him for sure, but I know it was more than a casual thing. I am sitting in catering eating just after my match. I should have ate before hand but I didn't have much time besides I didn't want to run into Grace. Mickie came into catering a few later.

"Hey Ted, your little boy is adorable."  
"Thanks."  
"I think you need to go make up with Grace she is a mess."  
"What do you mean she is a mess?"  
"When I was in my photo shoot she kept listening to the same song over and over plus I seen tears falling from her eyes."  
"Why do you think I care?"  
"Because I know you love her."  
I do love her but I just don't know anymore, but I decided I would go and see whats going on with her so I went to her office. I opened the door without knocking and she was curled up in her chair sleeping with her Ipod on. I went over and listened to the song playing on the Ipod.

'_Love can be a many splendored thing  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
__And you just want the world to see  
__But like a drug that makes you blind,  
It'll fool ya every time_

_The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all'_

I shook her and she opened her eyes.

"Why the hell are you listening to this?"

"What do you mean?"  
"If one of us should be listening to music like that its me, I mean you broke my heart."  
"Really you?" She asked standing up.

"Yea me, I mean you kissed him."  
"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me."  
"You still didn't pull away right away."  
"I was in shock."

I didn't say anything else I just left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes: Once again sadly I don't own anyone in this story except my OC's. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and to anyone that reads this. I hope this chapter is good. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14 -**

**Grace's P.O.V.**

"Come on Grace go out and have a good time."  
"I don't really feel like it Randy, besides he will probably be there anyways."  
"Who cares. You can't sit in your hotel room and feel sorry for yourself all night."  
"Why not?"  
"Its not healthy. Now I mean it get your ass dressed, I'll get you a babysitter."  
"RANDY."  
"Don't Randy me. Get dressed to go out, you need this more then you know."

I didn't really want to go out but he wasn't gonna leave me alone about it. He got Steph to watch Landon and we went.

"Randy you're so mean for dragging me here."  
"Oh quiet down, you'll have a good time." I looked around the room and I seen Ted staring at me. I turned to the side so I couldn't see him. Cody sat down at our table.

"Hey there, how are things?" I asked him.

"I haven't spoken to Katelyn since she told me everything. I don't know what to do."  
"How many times have she tried to call you?"  
"About a million. She keeps saying that she wants to work this out."  
"Maybe you should talk to her. What is talking gonna hurt?"  
"Why aren't you talking to Ted?"  
"He is the one that ignored me tonight." I turned back in my seat and he still hasn't taken his eyes off of me. He is burning a hole in me with his eyes. I got up and went up to the DJ and requested a song.

_'Love can be a many splendored thing  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you just want the world to see  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
It'll fool ya every time_

_The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all  
_

After the song was over he walked up to the DJ and requested one too. Took his seat and continued to stare at me intently.

'_Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?  
You know I gave you the world  
You had me in the palm of your hand  
So why your love went away  
I just can't seem to understand  
Thought it was me and you babe  
Me and you until the end  
But I guess I was wrong_

_Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fair?_

_Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around  
That you were gonna make me cry  
It's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find..._

_What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around'_

I got up and walked over to him.  
"So I'm a cheater now?"  
"You tell me!"  
"I never cheated on you despite what you think. Yes he kissed me but I didn't kiss back and I was so stunned that he did it I was froze for a moment."  
"Why should I believe you? I mean before we got together you practically whored yourself out to him any chance that you got."

"First things first, I never 'whored' myself out to him. It was a mutual thing and it wasn't with just anyone. Second, I have not even thought about it since I got with you."  
"Whatever, I don't believe that for one minute. I think you have more feelings for John then you do me or that you care to admit." He said and the look in his eyes told me he meant what he just said.. I pulled my hand back and slapped his face. I looked over at Randy and he was fuming. I walked over to him and away from Ted. Tears had begun to flow at this time. I quickly wiped my eyes as I reached in my pocket and grabbed the engagement ring out of it. I sat down at the table with Randy & Cody playing with the ring.  
"I'm sorry maybe you shouldn't have came out tonight." Randy said giving me an apologetic look.  
"It's alright Randy, you are forgiven." I walked over to the DJ and requested one last song. I walked passed Ted and tossed the ring at him and kept walking as the song came on.

Ted's P.O.V

She tossed the ring at me and she kept walking.

'_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

___  
_When the song was over I sat there staring at the ring that I picked out for her and glanced over at Randy who looked like he wanted to kill me. I kept rubbing my finger over the ring and knew that when she gave it back it meant the end. How can it be over? Is it really over? I got up from my table and made my way out of the club and wiped a tear from my eye feeling lost for the first time in years. I pulled my Ipod out of my pocket and turned on something to listen to on the way back to the hotel.

Cody's P.O.V.

I went outside and made a call to Kate.  
"Kate I was wondering if maybe we could sit down and talk? I'm not saying anything is gonna happen either way but I think we need to talk."

"I think that would be a good idea."  
We hung up and I made my way back to the hotel and went up to Kate's room. She was still here traveling with us hoping I would talk to her. I knocked on the door lightly and she opened it up.  
"Come in." She said and I walked into the room. She tried to wrap her arms around me but I gently pushed her back.

"Sorry I can't do that, at least not yet."  
"Cody you have no idea how sorry I am."  
"Who exactly are you sorry to? Grace or me or both?"  
"You more then her, but I guess her too."  
"Why would you do it?"  
"I was upset and when the news came in that you needed surgery I wasn't there but she was."  
"So be mad at me, I'm the one that told you to go and get the rest. You needed it you are pregnant."  
"I know that, but it upset me. I came into the hospital and seen her running off crying I'm guessing it was because of you."

"Jealousy? You were jealous of Grace? Don't you think she would have been even more upset had it have been you? I mean you guys have known each other forever."

"I suppose I was jealous."

"We were all friends, friends are there for each other. If no one had been there when the doctor told me, I'm not sure how things would have turned out. I'm glad she was there, her tears showed me people care. Her tears showed me just a fraction of what I thought you'd be like."

"I'm sorry... Maybe I should go apologize to her."  
"Not tonight. She is already having a bad day. Last week John kissed her and Ted seen it and now they aren't together."  
"Well then as soon as I can get a chance to I will be there."  
"Sounds like a good plan."  
"I love you Cody." I looked over at her and she looked up at me. I grabbed her and pulled her into me and kissed her lips so softly.

"I love you too Katelyn."

**More notes: The songs in this chapter were, Kelly Clarkson's The Trouble With Love, Justin Timberlake's What goes around and Kelly Clarkson's Behind These Hazel Eyes in case anyone wanted to know.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes: Once again I do not own anyone except my OC's. Thanks for the reviews and for reading. I hope you enjoy the chapter. R&R...**

**Chapter 15 - **

**Grace's P.O.V.**

As soon as the song started I said goodbye to Randy and I left the club. I walked down the street not in a big hurry to get back to the hotel. I needed time to put everything into place. Once I arrived at the hotel I went up to Steph's suite and picked up Landon. I walked back down to my hotel room and I opened the door and took Landon in and set his carrier down on the floor in front of the bed. I turned around to close the door and Ted was standing there. He came in, closed the door and started walking towards me.

"Please just stay over there... What do you want?" He stopped and put his hands up in the air.

"Fine I'll stay over here, I deserve that treatment. But what do you think I want? You of course."  
"What if it's too late for you to have me? What if you've caused so much heart ache that I can't forgive you this time. You've said some pretty messed up stuff to me and did too, but I have never felt so cheap and worthless like I did tonight." By this time I was already crying. He looked away for a minute before looking back at me.  
"All I can say about that is, I'm sorry. I know thats not good enough but I was hurt and I said something stupid."  
"Yea you did, also you jump on me for him kissing me when Katelyn kissed you not to long ago and I may not have talked to you right then and there but it was that day."

"I'm sorry I didn't know how you felt about him. I should have seen that you were just his friend but I was blinded by... I don't know my ego, my pride, jealousy."  
"I love him no more then I do Cody and its not the same love I felt for you. I was in love with you."  
"Grace I still love you." He said walking towards me but I side stepped him.

"What is it with men thinking that they can solve their problems by grabbing a hold of a woman and trying to make her feel like she has no control? I don't want to feel weak, I don't want to feel like I'm not in control of my feelings..." Landon's cries pulled me out of my speech. I went into the bathroom and made him a bottle, I came out and fed him while Ted never said a word. Once I was done Landon was sleeping so I set up his portable crib and put him down for the night. I went back in the bathroom and rinsed out his bottle when I felt arms wrap around my waist and I pushed him back off of me.  
"No this isn't happening, not tonight."  
"Why not? I know you still love me and I am so in love with you."  
"Yet you hurt me in awful ways." I said looking right into his eyes. He looked away, down towards the floor.

"These feelings are exactly why I didn't want to get involved with you in the first place. I knew you'd break my heart Ted and I didn't think I could handle it."

"I won't ever break your heart again, that I promise you."

"Its a little to late for that right now. I need time away from this situation. Right now he is the number one priority." I said referring to Landon. "And this fighting crap isn't helping him. So for right now I think we need to be separate. I'll have Randy bring him to see you and he can bring him back to me."

"No Grace, I've spent too much time trying to keep you in my life and I'm not letting go of you now." He said pulling me close to him.

"Its not your choice right now."  
"No its our choice, I want you and I know you want me."  
"Your hurting me to much right now. I need time."  
With that he walked out of the room closing the door a little on the loud side and Landon started crying. I walked out and picked him up and cradled him to my chest as I sat on the bed and he quieted right down.  
"Daddy woke you up didn't he with that door... Momma is sorry, she doesn't know if what she's doing anymore is the right thing."  
I pulled my knees up and laid him against my legs. He stared at me and he reminds me of his dad so much its breaking my heart even more.

"Handsome just like your daddy." He started making a few noises.

"You think you're handsome like daddy too?" A big yawn escaped from him, I laid him down in the bed next to me and patted him on his butt while he drifted back off to sleep. I attempted to sleep, but it wasn't coming. After hours of laying in bed crying and not sleeping Landon woke up.

**Ted's P.O.V.**

As soon as I closed the door I realized it was a little louder then I intended and heard Landon start to cry. I wanted to open the door and go in and get him but I'm not gonna bother Grace.

"Daddy woke you up didn't he with that door. Momma is sorry, she doesn't know if what she's doing is the right thing." I heard muffled through the door. I raised my hand to knock on the door but stopped myself before I did so.

"Handsome just like your daddy." I heard, as well as little noises he made that brought a smile to my face. I walked away and kept smiling. I may have had a bad day but even through a door my son can bring smiles to my face, that feeling is just awesome. I walked back to my hotel room and tried to sleep but I couldn't get my mind to turn off. Finally around 7 I got out of bed and dressed. I made my way down to the hall to talk to John Hennigan, I'm not going there to fight just to talk. I knocked on his door and he opened it and looked at me stunned.  
"Can we talk?"  
"Um sure come in." He moved into the room and I walked in behind him.  
"I just want to get it out on the table right now. Do you have feelings for Grace?"  
"I used to have feelings for her. That was around the first time we ever did anything. I love her, she is cool to be around but I'm not in love with her."  
"Then why did you kiss her that day?"  
"I guess I was seeing if there was anything there again. Come on the whole locker room knew you were gonna propose. I was just making sure before hand. Besides she has wanted to be with you for a very long time anyways."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Because she told me several times that she had a 'crush' on you. But she never figured you'd do anything because she is Randy's sister. Low and behold you did and she was happy and I was happy that she was happy. My best advice is to keep going after her. She will not be able to resist you for too long. Make her happy again."

"She won't let me yet."

"Give her a little bit of time then!"

**Grace's P.O.V.**

I got out of bed and bathed Landon and gave myself a quick shower before taking Landon and going down to get some breakfast. I got on the elevator and started to go down. The elevator stopped at the floor just below me and Katelyn started to get on. She looked up at me as if she didn't know what to do.  
"You can get on I won't hurt ya." She slowly walked all the way on and the doors closed. She turned towards me and looked down at Landon in my arms.  
"Do you think we could talk?" She asked me.

"I suppose so, I'm going to breakfast care to join me?"  
"Yea I think we better talk soon."

When the elevator stopped we both got off and went to the hotel restaurant. We place our orders before we started talking.  
"Grace, I'm truly sorry for everything. I never should have blamed you for any of this. I don't exactly know why I acted like that, maybe it was that you were there for Cody when I wasn't, I'm not really sure. But the point of this is that I shouldn't have acted like that and for that I am deeply sorry."  
"You really hurt me Katelyn, more than you could possibly know. I thought you trusted me, I thought I could trust you, I thought we would be friends forever."  
"I do trust you and you can trust me."  
"How can I trust you Kate? You kissed Ted and blamed me for Cody's accident. I didn't even want any of you up there let alone any of you to get hurt."  
"Are you gonna throw a 20 year friendship away over this?"  
"I'm not doing that Kate, you did that. I may be able to forgive over time but I'll never forget it."

"I respect that and I'm sorry to hear about your split. But on a positive note little man there is a cutie."  
"He looks like his dad."

We ate and said our goodbyes and I headed back up to my room. I changed Landon and realized I just put his last diaper on him. I got him together in his car seat and went to Randy's room. I knocked and he opened pretty quick.  
"Hey Randy, can you run me to the store so I can get him some diapers?"  
"Sure let's go." We left and went to the store. I went in and got the diapers and came back out. As we pulled out I changed Randy's station to a country station.

_'You don't have to go now honey  
Call and tell 'em you won't be in today  
Baby there ain't nothin' at the office…'_

Randy reached up and switched it back.  
"Hey I was listening to that."  
"So, its country."  
"So that's like my favorite song right now and you are making me miss it." He sighed and put it back on the station.

'_This is gonna take forever darlin'  
Girl I just got started lovin' you_

_What's the point in fightin' what we're feelin'  
We both know we'll never win  
Ain't this what we're missin'  
Let's just stop all this resistin' and give in  
Let me wrap my arms around you  
You know you don't want to leave this room  
Come back and let me hold you darlin'  
Girl I just got started lovin' you'_

**Following Raw**

Out of all the people in the locker room guess who I have to take pictures of tonight? Ted and his new valet/bodyguard Maryse and she is doing a great job at hanging all over him. They walked into the studio and Landon was in his stroller, Ted went over and started talking to him, Maryse however just kept giving me dirty looks. Ted went up and they posed for the pictures and I swear that Maryse was purposely trying to piss me off. Ted looked as if he didn't care what she was doing as he was staring at me the entire time except for when he was looking at Landon. When it was over he kissed Landon and left as Maryse walked up to me.

"Jealous much?" She asked.

"Why would I be jealous?"  
"Because I'm hanging all over him and you're not."  
"Maybe you're jealous."  
"Me jealous of you?"  
"Yea."  
"Why would I be?"  
"Because I have the two things you would never have."  
"What are those hunny?"  
"His heart and his first born." With my words she rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes: Chapter 16 originally was going in a different direction, but yesterday I decided to change it. I haven't thrown out the previous content just saved it for a later chapter. Anyways, I sadly own no one except my OC's. I hope you enjoy this chapter, all of which has been wrote in the last 24 hours, if its been that long. Thanks for the reviews and for reading. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16 **

**Grace's P.O.V. - Same night**

About 30 minutes after Maryse left Melina came in. She stood up on the stage and I took the pictures and when she was done she walked down to where I was at. She looked over at Landon and smiled.  
"You got yourself a heart-breaker there."  
"I know... believe me I know."

"What you doing tonight?"  
"Probably going back to the hotel and catching up on my sleep. Why?"  
"Well John and I were wondering if you wanted to go out tonight with a few of us."  
"John and you, you guys decided to give it another go?"  
"Yea we are trying it one more time."  
"I don't know if..."  
"I already have you a babysitter before you say that."  
"Who?"  
"Randy, he pretty much insisted on it."

After I finished with my shoots, I went to my office to get the ball rolling on them. Landon was sleeping and I heard a light knock on my door. I opened it revealing Randy.  
"Hey, come in Randy. Just be a little quiet he is sleeping."

"I'll be as quiet as I can. But I was just letting you know that I'll pick him up when I'm all finished for the night."  
"I'm surprised you didn't want to go out."  
"I wanted to spend the time with Landon. I can't wait till tomorrow, I get to spend time with Alanna. Are you coming home?"  
"Yea I'm planning on it. I think mom and dad would love to see Landon."

"Yea probably, but I better be going I'm sure I'm up soon. I'll see you in a bit Grace."  
I nodded my head as he walked out the door. I looked down at all the pictures I took tonight and all of them turned out good, well with the exception of her being in the pictures with Ted.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

After my match I hurried and showered. After I dressed I went to Grace's office.

"Is he ready?"  
"Yea he just woke up, but in about an hour or so he will want his bottle, sometimes after that I can actually get him to go to sleep for the night right away, other times it may be awhile. But I'm sure I'll be back by then, I don't plan on staying out that long."

"Grace?"  
"Yes Randy?"  
"I do have one at home, remember?"  
"I know but its the mother in me."  
She bent down and gave him a kiss and said goodbye to him. I left her office and headed to my locker room and grabbed the rest of my stuff before I drove us to the hotel. As if on cue Landon cried for his bottle when Grace said he would. I went and made him his bottle. I laid him on his back on the bed and laid on my side feeding him. I sat up for a minute getting my cell out of my pocket calling Sam.  
"Hey."  
"Hey there. I didn't wake you did I?"  
"No, I was thinking about going to bed but I hadn't made it that far yet."  
"I'm babysitting Landon for Grace. It gave me an idea."  
"Whats your idea Randy?"  
"Lets have another one Sam."  
"Another baby?"  
"Yea!"

**Grace's P.O.V.**

I walked into the club with Melina, Hennigan and Evan and headed to a close table. Evan took our orders on what we wanted to drink.  
"Rum and Coke here." I said.

"A regular Smirnoff." Melina said.  
"Get me a bud." Hennigan said.

Evan took off to get the drinks leaving us at the table alone.  
"So when do you get to train John?" I asked him.  
"I'm hoping soon. My leg isn't fully healed yet but I'm walking, with the aid of this cane but I'm doing it."  
"Thats good progress."  
"Better then most. Still traveling I think is helping me get better faster." He said as Evan brought our drinks back to the table and passed them around the table.

"Hey Grace, care to dance?" Evan asked.  
"Sure why not." I said and we got up and walked out to the dance floor.

**Ted's P.O.V.**

This night is starting to get on my nerves. Vince stuck me with Maryse at the last minute and she's been clingy onto me ever since. I decided to go out but I didn't know she was gonna be here and she is still trying to be clingy. I seen Melina, John, Evan and Grace enter the building and they sat down at a table a little ways away from me. Evan got up and went to the bar, I assume he is ordering drinks. He walked back to the table with 4 drinks one of which is a rum and coke and I know thats Grace's. I stared intently at her until Maryse sat down in front of me.  
"Earth to Ted."  
"What do you want?"  
"Wanted to know if we could dance?"  
"You can dance all you want, I'm not stopping you."  
"I wanted you to dance with me."  
I didn't say anything else to her but I looked passed her and seen Grace and Evan get up and they walked out onto the dance floor.  
"Ok lets dance." I said to her and I didn't have to tell her twice. We weren't too far away from them and Maryse was pretty much undressing me and raping me right there on the dance floor with her eyes. I glanced over and seen Grace looking over at us and she looked pissed.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked Maryse who was trying to grope me.  
"Trying to piss her off."  
"I would highly recommend you not do that."  
"Why not?" She asked and I seen Evan and Grace leave the dance floor and head back to their table. I looked back at Maryse.  
"Because you have no reason to do that. I'm not with you and I'm never going to be with you."  
"You're dancing with me aren't you?"  
"Yea I was dancing with you, but it was only cause I wanted to get closer to her. I love her and I'll never love you." I said and started to walk away.  
"She'll never take you back and you'll come crawling back."  
"I never crawled to you in the first place. I got stuck with you considering I sure as hell didn't ask for you." I finished and walked back to the table. She must have felt pretty embarrassed cause she left the club not to long after that. Drink after drink I seen Grace drink and I knew she was getting pretty drunk. She walked out on the dance floor and started dancing alone until some guy walked up to her and started dancing with her. I sat there for a minute and I got up. I walked over to them and put my hand on her shoulder.  
"Excuse me there buddy, can you take a hike."  
"Um excuse me no, we are dancing."  
"Not anymore you're not." I said and pushed him out of the way and grabbed a hold of Grace.  
"Lets get you back to the hotel. You don't need to be in here in the shape you're in." I said to her, trying to grabbing a hold of her a little better. She shoved me off of her and backed up.  
"Leave me alone please."  
"No come on lets go."  
"No. I'm not leaving with you."  
I tried to throw her over my shoulders and she started screaming a little bit. John came up to us.

"Just put her down I'll call Randy to get her." I set her down and she pushed me and walked away. I started to go after her but John put his hand up.  
"Let her be for now, give her the time. Don't worry no guy is leaving here with her without a fight from Melina over there and you know how crazy she can be." He said and we both laughed.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

I'm surprised Grace has stayed out for 3 hours now. I didn't think she'd stay gone quite that long. Landon has been sleeping for awhile now. My cell started ringing and I answered it without really looking at it.  
"Hello."  
"Randy, its Hennigan. I need to see if you can come and get Grace. She is pretty wasted and she wouldn't let Ted bring her home."  
"Sure give me a few to round up a sitter and I'll be there." I hung up and called my neighbor who happens to be Paul.  
"Paul, can you watch Grace's little boy for a few while I go get Grace from the club?"  
"Sure I'll be right there."  
Once Paul made his way in I made my way to the club. I spotted Grace sitting in a booth all by herself with her knees up to her chest and her hands and head resting on her knees.  
"How ya living there captain?"  
She looked up at me as if she wanted to kill me.  
"I feel sick."  
"Lets go back to the hotel."  
I didn't have to argue with her, she got up and walked out the door with me. I waved to Hennigan as I walked out the door. Once we got to the hotel, she said she was going to her room and I told her I'd keep Landon for the night.

**Grace's P.O.V.**

My eyes opened wide and I ran for the bathroom and puked my brains out, or at least thats what it felt like. My head is killing me, I managed to rummage through my purse and find some Motrin. I took them as someone knocked on my door. I opened it and it was Randy with Landon and his stuff.  
"How are you feeling this morning." I shot him a look that told him exactly how I felt, like shit.  
"I'm never drinking again."  
"We all say that, but we all do it."  
"So how was he?"  
"He slept most of the time that I had him. At first it seemed like I wasn't cut out for it. Apparently he likes something up top to make him feel comfortable. I had to lay a pillow across my chest to get him to sleep."  
"I could have saved you trouble. Just lay him on the bed and pat his butt it works like a charm."  
"Why didn't you tell me that before?"  
"Remember you have one at home!"

A little while later Randy left and I finished packing for my trip home. It would only be for a few days but it was going to be great I could just feel it. We boarded the plane and it took off for St. Louis. When we landed I was so happy to be back home. Randy had Sam pick him up and she dropped Landon and I off at my house. I walked in and sat down on my couch setting Landon's carrier down in front of the couch. He was sleeping from the car ride in but I know he will be awake soon. I looked around my house and realized how much I missed it. What they say is so true, there truly is no place like home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes: This chapter is more of a filler to get where I'm going. I was getting irritated with it yesterday trying to get it wrote. Gives a look into the families. I own nothing except my OC's. I hope its enjoyable.. **

**Chapter 17**

**Grace's P.O.V.**

I'm home maybe 20 minutes and my phone rings. I went and answered it and its my mom.

"Hey mom."  
"I see you're home now. I've been calling for hours."  
"Yea I'm home now, Randy and Sam just dropped me off about 20 minutes ago."

"Well we are having a cookout today and would like for you and Landon to come over."  
"I'll be there in a little while, I need to shop and get a few things for here. You need me to bring anything to the cookout?"  
"Nope we got everything we need."  
We hung up and I grabbed Landon in his seat and loaded him up into the backseat of my Ram. I went grocery shopping picking up the necessities I would need over the next day or so. I took my stuff back to the house and put it away.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

We walked in the door of the house and Alanna came running up to me. Sam's mom had watched her until she got back. I picked her up and hugged her so tight.  
"Did you miss daddy?" I asked her and she shook her head yes. She says some words, but I guess she's not much for talking. I heard my phone ringing and I carried Alanna with me to answer it.  
"Hello."  
"Randy, its your mother. We are having a cookout, would you, Sam and Alanna like to come over for it?"  
"Sure I'll be there shortly, I'm spending some alone time with Alanna."  
"Ok we will see you when you get here."  
I took Alanna out in the backyard and she showed me her kiddie pool and then she wanted me to chase her around the yard. As I was running around with her I am realizing how much I'm missing this, but there isn't much I can do except ask for a lighter schedule for a little while. Not a guarantee but I'm hopeful on it, especially since Sam and I have decided to start trying for another baby.

**Grace's P.O.V.**

I arrived at my parents house, I seen Randy's hummer and a few other cars I didn't recognize but I haven't been around a lot for so long. I got Landon out of his carrier, grabbed his diaper bag and my purse and walked around back where it sounded like everyone was. Amongst many of the people back here were a few of my aunts and uncles and cousins, but also my ex boyfriend from high school, Drew with a woman and a little girl that I presume to be his wife and child. I seen Alanna and she was headed for me full of smiles.  
"Alanna baby girl, see your cousin Landon." I said kneeling to the ground.  
She reached out and gave him kiss on top of his head.  
"Aww you're so sweet Alanna. Give your aunt Grace some love." She hugged me and ran off to her daddy. I walked over to my mom who grabbed Landon right out of my arms.

"He is putting on the weight pretty good."  
"Yea."  
"He looks a lot like Ted."  
I love my mom to pieces but she just had to say that didn't she. I left her to hold Landon as I made my way over to where Randy and Sam were standing, Randy had Alanna in his arms.  
"Glad to be home seeing your wife and daughter?"  
"Very much, I missed these two so much."  
I put my arms out and Alanna wanted to come to me, Randy handed her all the way to me.

"I didn't know all these people were gonna be here, especially Drew." I said.

"I didn't either, I was just asked to come over for a cookout."  
"Same here." I gave Alanna a bunch of kisses and handed her back to Randy before walking back over to my mom. Landon was full of smiles for her.  
"So why is everyone here?"  
"We wanted a big cookout, we knew you two were coming home from the road so it would be a good opportunity."

"But Drew?"  
"Oh your dad went and broke the computer and he called a computer guy to fix it. Drew was the guy and we realized we knew him so we just kept in touch. He was over here a lot as a kid and teenager."

A short while later I found myself sitting at a table outside, sitting back in my chair patting Landon to sleep. I was surrounded by Randy, Sam, Drew and his wife.  
"Hey Drew, do you remember the time when I was about 9 and you and Grace were about 5 and that kid came down the street and pushed Grace down?"  
"Yea, I remember that look on her face."  
"That lower lip came out and she looked so cute." Randy said and mimicked my lip.  
"I remember you chasing the kid down after he did it." I spoke up.

"Yea well the kid was about 12 and pushed down a five year old girl and that girl just happens to be my sister."  
A small smile crept on my face. I looked down at Landon and he was sleeping.  
"He appears to be a very happy baby." Drew said.

"He is."  
"He must look a lot like his dad!"

"He does, do you watch Randy in the WWE at all?"  
"Yea, I'm a faithful watcher of the show."  
"He is, he hogs the TV on Monday nights." His wife said.

"Well his dad is Ted DiBiase Jr."

"Really?"  
"Yea, I'm a photographer for the WWE."

"Why not a Diva?"  
"Not my thing. I almost did it, Randy even started to train me a bit but my heart wasn't in it."

"So why isn't Ted here with you?" Drew asked.

"Because we aren't together at this time."  
"If you ask me you kids need to get over this and the sooner the better." My mom said as she walked up. I looked up at her and smiled as she set a plate full of food down in front of me.  
"If only it were that easy."

"But Grace it is. Now give me that baby and eat."  
"I don't know how much I can eat today." I said handing her Landon.  
"Don't let your feelings stop you from eating."  
"Its probably not that mom, she was a regular Captain Morgan last night." Randy said.  
"She was trashed?"  
"Completely trashed." Randy said.

My mom sat down next to me.  
"Are you letting that young man get you to that point?"

"Its not that, I just wanted to have a good time and yea I drank a little bit more then I should have. But I still walked out of the club."

"Grace do you love him?"  
"Yes mom I love him."  
"Then why is this so hard?"  
"You didn't hear what he said."  
"What did he say to you?"

I felt a tear forming in my eye but I'm not gonna cry in front of everyone.

"He called me a whore mom." I said and stood up and went inside. I sat down on the couch and my dad sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me and I let my tears fall.

"Shh don't cry Grace. Things will be fine." He said rubbing my back. A short while later I made my way back outside and Landon was awake and full of smiles. I grabbed him and gave him kisses.  
"You want to go home little man?"

"You leaving so soon?" My mom asked.

"Well it is almost 8 and I'm tired."  
"Well alright then."  
"Nice seeing you Drew and meeting you.. well um I don't know your name."  
"Its Gina, our little girl is Mia." Gina said.

"Well nice to meet you both. I'm taking Landon and going home. See you guys later."  
I finished up with my goodbye and went home. I gave Landon a bath before feeding him his last meal and he fell asleep.

**Ted's P.O.V.**

I arrived home and there was no sound. I took my stuff in and set it down. I want to see my family so I'm heading to my parents house. I got in my Navigator and drove to my parents house. I walked in the front door and my dad was standing there.  
"Hey son how are you doing?"  
"Ehh every day gets a little tougher. I really miss them both so much."  
"You must have really hurt that girl."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Cause I seen the look in her eyes when it came to you. That look was not anything but pure love."

"Yea I did hurt her pretty good. I'm so sorry for everything. I'm thinking about calling her and seeing if I can bring Landon home with me next week. That is if she still isn't talking to me by then."

"You should, it would do you wonders to spend time with your son."  
"She hasn't asked me to take him."  
"Have you asked to take him?"  
"Not exactly."  
"Then shame on you. I raised you better then that. I bet Landon would love to know his father. Its not her job to ask you if you want to see your son." He finished as my mom walked up.  
"Yea next time you better have at least that baby boy with you. Hopefully you and Grace will put all this behind you and she will be here too."

"You like her a lot don't you mom?"  
"Yes I do."  
"I do too but I'm not sure if she will be here or not."

A little while later my dad, my brothers and I were standing outside, music on cooking on the grill. I could faintly hear a song and it made me think of Grace immediately. I rushed over to the stereo and asked if anyone knew who it was. My dad walked up and handed me a cd.  
"The song is on this cd. I'm not gonna tell you which song it is, you'll figure it out."

"80's greatest rock hits volume 5 from the heart."  
"That cd was sent from god to us men when we screw up big time." My dad said and smiled. After awhile I made my way out the door, taking the cd with me. I listened to it the whole way home and did find the song I had heard earlier in the day. But there were other songs on it that were pretty good. I pulled up in my drive way and parked my Navigator. I went inside and sat on my couch. I reached in my pocket and got out my cell and called Grace's number.

"Hello." She sounded like she'd been sleeping.

"Hello Grace, were you sleeping?"  
"Dozed off a little."  
"I was calling to see if I can take Landon home with me next week?"  
"Sure he is your son too."  
"My parents want to see him and I want to spend some time with him."  
"You don't have to give me any explanations, he is your son and you have a right to take him."  
"Thank you. I guess I'll let you get back to your sleep." Thats not what I want to do, believe me. I'd love nothing more then to tell her I love her and rush to St. Louis to spend time with her and Landon.

"Ok... Bye." She said.

"Bye." I said and heard her phone click.  
"I love you.." I said after that and I know she didn't hear that.

**More Notes: The cd he was given is a real cd, the song he is listening to will be revealed later in the story. But why don't we see if anyone can guess the song in the mean time. The choices are:**

**When I see you smile - Bad English**

**When I'm with you - Sheriff**

**More than words can say - Alias**

**The flame - Cheap Trick**

**Second chance - 38 Special**

**Can't fight this feeling - REO Speedwagon**

**Search is over - Survivor **

**Angel eyes - The Jeff Healey Band**

**Sister christian - Night Ranger  
Post your choices in a review if you feel like guessing. I hoping by chapter 20 at the latest it will be revealed.**

**Must give a moment for Michael Jackson, RIP, One year today.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes: I own no one except my OC's. I hope this chapter is good, you'll understand why I say this at the bottom. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18 **

**Grace's P.O.V.**

Monday is finally here and I'm nervous about Ted picking Landon up tonight. Its not that he will have him for several days, its seeing him. I'm going to miss Landon like crazy but I know he will be in good hands. My first photo shoot of the night is R Truth. His shoot went pretty fast and easy. Next up was The Hart Dynasty. Things would have went well except Natalya kept going over to Landon and that meant the pictures were taking forever to complete. When I finally got them done I started taking my equipment down not expecting to have to do anymore photo's when there was a knock at the door. I opened it and it was Vince.  
"Grace can you do me a big favor?"  
"Um sure, what do you need?"  
"Get a set of pictures on Evan since he is getting a push."  
"Sure."  
Evan came in and his set went pretty fast. When it was over he stood next to me as I was taking down my camera and other stuff.

"So did you end up with a hang over?"  
"A slight one, the headache in the morning was the worst part of it."  
"I figured, I know you had at least 4 of them that I went up and got. Plus I think Melina got a few too."  
"She did. All together I'd say I had 6 or 7."

He said his goodbyes and left the room as I was finishing up. Finally got everything packed up and I made my way to my office. I inserted the memory card and started printing. 10:45 there was a knock on my door. I opened the door and it was Ted. He came in and went over to Landon. He was full of smiles as Ted picked him up.

"Daddy misses you." He said as he gave him a kiss on his forehead. I looked down at the pictures printing and started grabbing them.  
"I miss you too."  
I didn't look up at him, if I would have I probably would have went weak right there and then. I can feel his eyes burning a hole in me and I'm trying not to look at him.

"Well is all of his stuff together?"  
"Yea its all over there." I said pointing to the corner of my office. I grabbed Landon's insurance card and other information he may need and I walked over to Ted.  
"Here is his insurance card and information in case you need it." I said handing him the papers. His hand touched mine and I almost dropped to my knees. Why am I fighting this? I looked up at him and his eyes were pleading with me but I just couldn't give in. What the hell is wrong with me? I started to walk away and he grabbed my hand. I turned back towards him afraid that he was going to kiss me.  
"Our son would like a kiss from his mom before we go." I grabbed Landon out of his arms, Ted loaded his stuff up onto the stroller and I covered him in kisses.

"Mommy is gonna miss you." I handed Ted Landon back and he walked out the door. I sat down in my chair and my pictures had finally finished printing. Next thing I knew I had tears falling down my face.  
"Grace I was wondering..." Randy started to say as he was coming into my office. Before he could finish he realized I was crying.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"Landon is going with Ted for a few days and I'm just sad about being away from him."  
I lied. Thats not why I'm crying, although missing Landon is gonna make me emotional. "Well since you're alone and have nothing to do this trip home, why don't you come over tomorrow night and watch a movie with Sam and I?"  
"Sounds good, what movie shall we be instore for?"  
"Well Sam is on a Sylvester Stallone kick recently, she just went out and bought the rocky saga on blu ray and cobra. I'm sure she'll want to watch one of those."  
"Fine I'll bite, as long as its rocky IV."

"Picky much?"  
"No thats just my favorite one, the music is great."

"Ok you got it, tomorrow evening, my house for rocky IV."

"Anyways what were you wondering?"  
"I was wondering if you needed a ride to the hotel?"  
"Yea, and to the airport tomorrow if you don't mind. I never got the rental this trip."

**Ted's P.O.V.**

After getting Landon, I made my way to the hotel. I went ahead and set up Landon's crib when I got in my room. I got him out of his seat and made him a bottle cause I know he'll want it soon. I sat down on the bed holding him and set the bottle down on the night stand. I held him up in front of me, he is facing me and he is full of smiles.

"Did you miss your daddy?" He just smiled and stuck his tongue out a little.  
"You are just too cute my boy. Daddy sure missed you." I pulled him into my chest and hugged him. I pulled him away from me a little bit and kissed his forehead. He may not look a whole lot like Grace but he sure reminds me of her so much. About a half an hour later he started crying for his bottle so I fed it to him. He was sleeping before the bottle was gone. I picked him up and put him in his crib before taking a shower and going to bed. I woke up to Landon starting to cry. I got out of bed and looked and him, his eyes were still closed but I know it won't be long before he is awake. I slid my pants on and started to pack up everything that I could. Once his eyes came I put him on the bed as I packed up his crib. I finished getting everything together and made him a bottle. I got everything loaded and I drove to the airport. After we boarded the plane I fed Landon his bottle and he was quiet for the rest of the flight. Once we arrived I called my dad and asked him if he would pick me up from the airport and he said he would be here as soon as he could. When he pulled up I fastened Landon's seat in the back of his SUV and then loaded up the rest of our stuff.

"You want me to drop you off at your house or just go to mine?"  
"Drop me off so I can get my Navigator."  
We pulled up in front of my house and I ran in our stuff before coming back to get Landon.  
"I'll be waiting anxiously at the house for you and Landon to arrive and I'm sure your mother will be doing the same. So don't take too long getting there."  
"I won't. I'll be leaving in just a few."  
I pulled his seat out and shut the door and my dad pulled away. I went in and got stuff for Landon I knew I'd need while over at their house. I fastened Landon's seat in my Navigator and we left for their house.

**Grace's P.O.V.**

I pulled up in Randy's driveway and went up to the house. I knocked on the door, yea its my brothers house but I'm not gonna just walk in. A moment later Randy opened the door.  
"Hey I was beginning to think you weren't coming."  
"I fell asleep, I'm sorry."  
"Its alright. Come on Sam already has the movie set up. She's been wanting to start it for a little bit now."  
We walked into their theater room and Alanna came up to me. I picked her up and kissed her forehead and found a place to sit.  
"Alanna baby you want to come and sit on daddy's lap?" She shook her head no and I let out a little laugh. Sam pushed play and the movie started. 15 minutes into the movie Alanna was out on my lap and Randy took her to her bed. Sam looked over at me and smiled.  
"Stallone is so hot." She said.

"He is alright but I've seen better."

It was after Apollo died in the movie and Adrian learns that he is going to Russia to train and fight Drago.

_'We can't change anything, Adrian. All we can do is just go with what we are. _

_You can't go with what you are you've read the papers, it's suicide! You've seen him you know how strong he is! YOU CAN'T WIN! _

_Oh, Adrian. Adrian always tells the truth. No maybe I can't win. Maybe the only thing I can do is just take everything he's got. But to beat me he's gonna have to kill me, and to kill me he's gotta have the guts to stand in front of me, and to do that he's gotta be willin to die himself. I don't know if he's ready to do that. I don't know. I don't know.'_

Then I heard one of my favorite songs in the movie, No Easy Way Out by Robert Tepper. I had listened to the song at least 1 million times before and it never bothered me before but the words started speaking to me.

_'I think it's unbelievable how you give into the hands of fate  
Some things are worth fighting for some feelings never die..._

_I see all the angry faces afraid that could be you and me  
Talkin about what might have been I'm thinkin about what I used to be..._

_Baby, baby we can shed this skin we can know how we feel inside  
Instead of goin down an endless road not knowin if we're dead or alive'_

The was no question that Ted was in my head now and I'm not sure if or how I will get him out. After the movie was officially over I stood up.  
"Sorry guys I'm gonna take off. I want to catch up on my sleep." Thats not why I'm leaving. Randy said alright and got up and walked me out after I said goodbye to Sam. We made it out to my Ram and Randy gave me a funny look.

"What?"  
"You're not leaving to catch up on sleep."  
"Then why am I leaving?"  
"Because you have Ted on your mind."  
I let Randy know he was right and I drove off. I turned on my stereo hoping that something would take my mind off of him. ZZ Top was on one of the stations and it just started.

_'Clean shirt, new shoes  
and I don't know where I am goin' to.  
Silk suit, black tie,  
I don't need a reason why.  
They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
'cos every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.'_

I flipped that off pretty quick. I guess there will be no music for me.

**Ted's P.O.V.**

I pulled up at my parents house and got Landon out making sure I grabbed the diaper bag. I walked in the door and my mom grabbed him right out of my arms.  
"He looks a lot like you."  
"I know, he was blessed with these good looks." I said and smiled. She reached over and smacked my arm.

"Smart ass." We walked into the living room area and I set down the diaper bag.  
"So whats going on?" My mom asked.

"I don't know. I want to get her back, I just don't know if she will come back."  
My mom froze for a minute just staring at me.  
"She will come back, you just have to knock her socks off. Make her see that you are 100% in love with her."  
"I'm gonna try and do that." Landon started to giggle a little bit.  
"Now she didn't tell me he was giggling." I said.

"He is full of smiles." My dad said walking into the room.  
"Hey there Landon buddy. Are you gonna be grandpa's little buddy when you get a little older?" Landon smiled at him. My dad sat next to my mom and she handed him over to him. My dad looked as if he was on cloud 9 holding Landon.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Yes, I've been waiting to see him."

After dinner, I started getting Landon ready to leave. I said goodbye to my parents and I drove us back to my house. I took Landon in and changed his diaper. He was laying on the floor in front of me and I grabbed the stereo remote and started playing the song.  
"What do you think buddy, do you think daddy can win mommy back with this song?" He started smiling at me then giggled a little after.  
"Well thats exactly what we are going to do, we are gonna get mommy back and we are gonna be a real family." I said picking him up and kissing his forehead. An hour later my phone rang and its Grace.  
"Hey how is Landon doing?"  
"He is good. He is on his way to sleep."  
"Ok well give him a kiss for me. I miss him so much."

"I will." I said and before I knew it we had hung up.

**More Notes: This chapter started out with a clear head and ended with a cloudy one. I've found out my grandmother who was diagnosed at least 6 years ago with Alzheimer's has less than a month left. They have given her 2 weeks according to hospice. This has hit me pretty hard and I'm trying to deal with my feelings. Death is never easy and even more so when its someone that greatly effected your life. If it wasn't for this woman I may never have even got into wrestling, she started me out young I was just 3 years old. Alzheimer's is a horrible disease to watch take over someone. One day she knew she was a mother, grandmother and a great grandmother, today she doesn't know that she is. Anyone out there if you have family with the starting signs of Alzheimer's or Dementia please encourage them to get help. Anyone that has dealt with it or is currently affected by it you have my deepest sympathies and condolences. Its hard on the family as well as the patient too. You have all your memories of them but they don't have any of you and it can be frustrating to both. I'm not sure when my next chapter will be up as I don't think its fair to give my readers chapters that didn't have my full attention. But I promise that I will not abandon this story and I will bring 2 chapters in when I come back.**

**To my grandmother, may the lord let you go where you want to be. I know you will be happy when you arrive where you're going. I know once you are there you will have your memories again and you will no longer be suffering.**

**Mel**


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes: I only own my OC's. Thanks to all my reviewers, alerts and favorites. Without you guys I wouldn't be able to write this. I know I promised two chapters when I came back, even though I'm still not completely back, but I've made up for it in a way. THE SONG is revealed in this chapter. I hope this chapter is enjoyable. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19 **

**Ted's P.O.V.**

I have a plan, it has taken me most of the week to come up with it. Now I just need someone to help me, Randy. I called his cell and he answered pretty quick.

"Hello."  
"Randy, its Ted. I was wondering if you could help me?"  
"Help you with what?"  
"Getting Grace back."  
"I seen the tears you put on her face and you want me to help you?"  
"Please I swear I'm not gonna break her heart ever again." I started to tear up a bit.  
"I need her in my life, I want Landon in my life everyday. I want my family back and I don't want to wait any longer."

"What is your plan?"  
"I just need you to get her to go out tonight and maybe help me find a babysitter. I can handle the rest."

"Ok I'll give it my best shot. But don't make me regret this."

**Grace's P.O.V.**

Finally happy Monday has arrived. Since Ted had Landon all week I've been a little on the lonely side. Work tonight for me was gonna be slow, only 1 shoot to do as far as I know, but that could change fast. I'm standing in my office changing the battery in my camera before heading to do the shoot. Randy walked into my office.  
"Little man isn't here yet?"  
"Not yet. I'm waiting on..." The door opened and in walked Ted with Landon and his stuff.  
"He's here now."

Ted handed Landon to me and I loaded him up with kisses. I looked over at Ted and he was staring at the ground.  
"Well here he is. I gotta go now." He said and walked out the door. I felt the tears sting my face a bit.  
"I knew this was gonna happen." I said.

"What?"  
"Now he can't stand the sight of me."  
"I'm pretty sure you are wrong."

"He ignored me the whole time he was in here."

"You know what you need to do?"  
"What?"  
"Go out tonight and have a good time. You deserve one."  
"I think I'm gonna stay in and spend time with Landon."  
"Go out, I insist. I'll even get you a babysitter. You need to have a good time."

"No thank you Randy. I'm gonna stay in with him tonight. But I gotta go get this shoot with Adam done."  
"Ok fine. A guy tries to help and you don't take his advice."

"Nothing personal against going out, I just want to spend time with Landon."

**Randy's P.O.V.**

I left Grace's office and I had to hunt down Ted. I finally found him in catering.  
"I can't get her to go out. She wants to stay in and spend time with Landon."  
"Shit."

"She also thinks you can't stand the sight of her anymore."  
"Never in a million years would that be the case. I have to think and think fast."  
He got up and started running down the hall.

**Ted's P.O.V.**

I ran down the hall to get my Ipod. I had all the songs from that cd downloaded onto it. I scanned through them in a hurry. I found the one I wanted, its not THE song but it would work. I wrote a quick note explaining what to do and I took it to her office and set it down on the desk and left. On my way out I ran into Cody.  
"Hey Cody, whats up?"  
"Its a boy! At least thats what the ultrasound showed right now. They said it could still be a girl. We will find out for sure on the next scan assuming the baby is in the right position."

"Sounds great. As long as the baby is healthy though."

"Grace in there?"  
"No I think she is at her shoot."

**Grace's P.O.V.**

I finished up with Adam and he left. I was taking my camera stuff down when someone walked in the door.  
"No surprise pictures."  
"Well I'm not here for pictures." I turned around and seen Cody.  
"Hey Cody, how's it going?"  
"I'm good, so is Kate and the baby. By the looks of the ultrasound its gonna be a boy. But there is still a good shot it could be a girl. We will try and find out later for sure."  
"Aww Cody. Babies are so sweet and I'm sure you will make a great dad."

"Thank you, and you are a great mother. I think Ted was looking for you though."  
"Why would you say that?"  
"He was walking out of your office as I was walking to it."

"Hmm I don't know."  
I finally got everything done and went back to my office with Cody by my side playing with Landon. I went over to my desk and plugged in my memory card and seen a note and an Ipod on my desk. I picked up the note the first thing said turn it on track 85 so I flipped it on 85.

'_How can I convince you what you see is real  
Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel  
I was always reachin', you were just a girl I knew  
I took for granted the friend I have in you_

_I was living for a dream, loving for a moment  
Taking on the world, that was just my style  
Now I look into your eyes  
I can see forever, the search is over  
You were with me all the while'_

I started to tear up as this was obviously Ted that did it, its his Ipod and his handwriting. The note said after track 85 to go to file 4. I went to file 4 and it was a recorded file.

"Hey Grace, get something sexy on and meet me at the club tonight. Don't worry Landon has a sitter. That sitter will be there to pick him up when its time." Ted's voice said. Cody stared at me intently having heard everything.

"What?"  
"Are you going?" He said and I looked down towards the floor.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"You should probably go and end this whole problem between you two."

A few hours later I found myself sitting in my hotel room debating if I was going or not. There was a light knock on my door, I opened it revealing Cody.  
"What are you doing here Cody?"  
"I'm your babysitter."  
"Babysitter? I still haven't decided if I'm going or not."

**Ted's P.O.V.**

I arrived at the club and I didn't see Grace but I did see Randy. I went over and sat down at his table.  
"Looks like she isn't gonna show." I said.

"When I talked to Cody last he said that he had Landon and that she was still thinking about going."  
"I sure hope she shows up." I said and Randy looked up and nudged my arm. There she was wearing a short black dress and she did look sexy. She walked up to the table and sat down across from me next to Randy. I excused myself and went up to the DJ booth.  
"Excuse me sir."  
"Yea what can I help you with?"  
"When I give you the signal I want you to play a song off this cd."  
I went on and told him the song and how to introduce the song..  
"No problem sir. Just give me the signal and I'll play it." I nodded my head ok and went to the bar getting myself a beer and ordering Grace a rum and coke. I grabbed them and took them back to the table handing her the drink.  
"Thank you."

"No problem, I know its your favorite."  
She started to drink it and I downed most of my beer. I looked over at Randy and he was giving me the 'are you gonna do something' look.  
"Grace will you dance with me?"  
"I suppose so." I stood up and so did she and I grabbed her hand and lead her out to the dance floor. I'm not giving the DJ the signal yet as I'm not ready for that.  
"So why did you want me to come here tonight?"  
"So we could talk."  
"We could have talked at the hotel. Are you the one that was behind Randy trying like crazy to get me to go out?"  
"Yes!"  
"Must have wanted me to come here pretty bad."  
"I did. I do. Grace..."  
"So did you have a good time with your son this past week?"  
"I loved every moment I had with him. Its quite funny that he doesn't really look like you a whole lot but that boy sure makes me think about you."

I pulled her closer to me and she looked at me really startled.

"What are you doing?"  
"Trying to get closer to you. I miss you so much Grace."  
She started pulling back but I had a pretty good grip on her.

"I was afraid this was gonna happen. I don't know if I'm ready yet."  
"Grace, I can't do this anymore. I see the looks on your face, you're hurting a lot."  
"Of course I'm hurting a lot I loved you Ted, probably more than you will ever know. You're hurting too."  
"I think you're hurting yourself even more by keeping us separated. I'm not gonna lie and say that I'm not hurting, that it hasn't..." I started to feel the tears coming to the surface.

"That it hasn't hurt me pretty bad but do you like punishing yourself?"  
"I'm not punishing myself." I could see the tears well up in her eyes.

"Bullshit Grace, you're more distraught then you're letting on. Hell even Randy knows it."  
She looked away towards the ground. I put my hand underneath her chin and lifted it towards me. She had tears in her eyes and I signaled to the DJ to start the song.  
"Now this one right here is going out to Grace, from her man Ted. Forgive him soon pretty lady."

_'Another night slowly closes in  
And I feel so lonely  
Touching heat freezing on my skin  
I pretend you still hold me'_

I looked in her eyes and the tears were going to fall at any moment. I wiped her eyes before they even fell all the way.

_'I'm going crazy I'm losing sleep I'm in too far  
I'm in way too deep over you  
I can't believe you're gone  
You were the first you'll be the last_

_Wherever you go  
I'll be with you  
Whatever you want  
I'll give it to you  
Whenever you need someone  
To lay your heart and head upon  
Remember after the fire  
After all the rain  
I will be the flame  
I will be the flame'_

I seen more tears making their way to the surface, hell I even felt some of mine making their way to the surface. I don't like to see her cry, so I did the only thing I could think of to do, I leaned in and kissed her. She didn't shove me off, or push me away she actually deepened the kiss.

_'Watching shadows move across the wall  
Feels so frightening  
I wanna run to you I wanna call  
But I've been hit by lightning  
Just can't stand up for falling apart  
Can't see through this veil  
Across my heart over you  
You'll always be the one  
You were the first  
You'll be the last_

_Wherever you go  
I'll be with you  
Whatever you want  
I'll give it to you  
Whenever you need someone  
To lay your heart and head upon  
Remember after the fire  
After all the rain  
I will be the flame  
I will be the flame'_

We kissed that whole time. I pulled back and looked into her eyes and I still seen the tears.

"Why are you crying baby?"  
"I don't know."

'_I'm going crazy  
I'm losing sleep  
I'm in way too deep over you  
You'll always be the one  
You were the first  
You'll be the last_

_Wherever you go  
I'll be with you  
Whatever you want  
I'll give it to you _

_Wherever you go  
I'll be with you  
Whatever you want  
I'll give it to you'_

Once the song was over I kissed her again and dropped down to one knee.  
"Grace, I can't guarantee that we won't have hard times. I can't guarantee every day will be the day of our dreams but I can guarantee that everyday I will love you like no other would. You are the one for me and I know you feel the same about me. Grace will you make me the happiest and luckiest man in the world and become my wife?"

**:::: I bet you guys hate me for leaving it right there. It was The Flame by Cheap Trick. I'm gonna try to put a rush on the next chapter, but I make no promises. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes: I don't own anything or anyone except my OC's. This chapter is slightly shorter than what I have been writing, but its nice. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all my readers, reviews and alerts. Without you doing what you do, I'm not sure I'd be able to continue this in a time like I'm going through. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

**Grace's P.O.V.**

"Grace, I can't guarantee that we won't have hard times. I can't guarantee every day will be the day of our dreams but I can guarantee that everyday I will love you like no other would. You are the one for me and I know you feel the same about me. Grace will you make me the happiest and luckiest man in the world and become my wife?"  
I looked down at Ted and I didn't know what to say, my heart was telling me to say yes though.  
"Do you think we can make it work?"  
"Yes we can, not just for Landon but for us. I love you, I should have had more faith in you before. I'm so sorry."  
"I'm sorry too, we both said and did things that we shouldn't have done."  
"Please don't apologize..."  
"It was both of our faults."  
"Does this mean you accept the proposal?"  
"Of course I accept, there is nothing I want more than to become your wife." I said and pulled him up to my level and kissed him. He slowly slid my engagement ring on, when we pulled apart we heard cheers from Randy.

"How long you thinking of staying here at the club?" He asked me.

"Not long."  
"What do you have in mind?"  
I whispered in his ear what I had on my mind and before I knew it I was picked up bridal style and carried out of the club. He sat me down inside his rental and was just about to shut the door.  
"Don't forget we have to pick Landon up." I said and he leaned back down into the vehicle.

"With as much as you're going to be screaming, we may want to leave him with Cody for a while longer."

**Ted's P.O.V.**

Tonight Grace will see just how much I love her. We made it into the hotel room after the trip up the elevator that led to some 'fun' on both of our parts. As soon as the hotel room door closed I pulled her into me again and kissed her so softly. Slowly I licked her lips wanting to be granted access inside. She opened up and let me in, she intensified the kiss pretty fast. I ran my hands up and down her back as hers were firmly planted around my neck pulling my head in closer to her. I pulled back and smiled at her.

"Before the end of this night, you will know how much I truly love you."  
"I think I already know."  
I walked over and grabbed my Ipod and turned it on one of other songs off the cd.

'_Girl, you're looking fine tonight,  
and every guy has got you in his sights  
What you're doing with a clown like me,  
is surely one of life's little mysteries'_

The music played as I slowly unzipped her dress and let it fall to the ground. She tugged my shirt off over my head and threw it to the ground.

_'So tonight I'll ask the stars above,  
How did I ever win your love?  
What did I do?  
What did I say,  
to turn your angel eyes my way?'_

I lead her to the bed and slowly unclasped her bra and her breasts broke free. I made my way to her panties as she unbuckled my pants and slid them down. I laid on the side of her, still wearing my boxers and she was completely naked. I stroked her thighs so slowly and she pulled me down for a kiss.

_'Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance,  
never even got one second glance  
Across a crowded room was close enough,  
I could look but I could never touch'_

I slid my finger inside of her and found her g spot with ease. I began rubbing it and she started moaning and bucking.

"Ohh Ted." She moaned out and I got a little faster.

_'So tonight I'll ask the stars above,  
How did I ever win your love?  
What did I do?  
What did I say,  
to turn your angel eyes my way?'_

"Ohhhhhh Ted."  
"Feeling good baby?"  
"Extremely."  
After a few seconds I could tell she was having an orgasm and she jumped up in front of me grabbing my boxers forcing them off.

_Don't anyone wake me,  
if it's just a dream  
''Cause she's the best thing,  
that's ever happened to me  
All you fellows, you can look all you like,  
but this girl, you see, she's leavin' here with me tonight'_

She took me into her mouth and I instantly started moaning. I never expected this tonight, I was trying to make it all about her but I guess she has other plans.

_'There's just one more thing that I need to know,  
if this is love why does it scare me so?  
It must be something only you can see,  
'cause girl I feel it when you look at me'_

I felt myself building up a lot and I flipped her on her back and slowly entered her. It felt like an eternity since we were together.

_'So tonight I'll ask the stars above,  
How did I ever win your love?  
What did I do?  
What did I say,  
to turn your angel eyes my way?'_

"Ohh Grace I love you so much." I said thrusting in and out of her at a pretty good pace.

"I love you too." She said with tears on her face.  
"Why the tears in those beautiful eyes?"  
"They are tears of happiness."  
After a few more minutes she tightened up from another orgasm and it sent me over the edge.  
"I hope that showed you just how much you mean to me!"  
"Oh believe me it did." She said and I kissed her.

We laid in bed after we had finished. Grace was slowly taking her hand up and down my chest, fingertips gliding over my abs sending chills through my entire body. I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You better stop that baby."  
"Why?"  
"Because if you don't' we are going to be going at it again."  
"Well as good as that sounds, I know Landon is gonna wake Cody up pretty early and he is gonna be at the door with him. So we better get some sleep."  
"Sounds good to me."  
I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Grace's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and felt Ted's arms wrapped around me. I could hear something and I listened a little better and realized it was knocking on the door. I jumped up and threw my clothes on. I looked out the peephole and seen it was Cody with my baby boy. I opened the door with a smile on my face.

"Things must have went well?" He asked handing Landon to me. I showed him my hand after I grabbed my little guy.

"Oh yea, very well."

Cody brought Landon's stuff in as my cell rang.

"Hello."  
"Hey Grace, its your mother. I was wondering if you were coming home this week?"  
"Yup if you want me too."  
I'm not going to tell her that I'm engaged yet and I have to make sure Randy doesn't tell her either. Its not that I don't want her to know but I want to surprise her when I get there. I heard Ted's cell ringing and he grabbed it.

"But anyways mom I'll be home probably sometime today. I'll see you when I get there."  
I turned towards Ted and I could tell he was on the phone with his mom.

"Well we have a problem."  
"Whats that?" I asked.

"Your mom wants you to come home and my mom wants me to come home."  
"Why don't you guys spend two days at one place and two days at the other."  
"Sounds great Cody."  
"I'll be right back."  
I ran down the hall and knocked on Randy's door. He opened giving me a dumbfounded look.  
"Hey I just wanted to let you know that I'm not telling mom or dad about my engagement until I get to St. Louis and your not allowed to tell her either."  
"I won't I promise. But are you sure this is what your heart wants?"  
"I've never been more sure of anything else in my life Randy, except for keeping Landon."

"As long as your happy."  
"I'm very happy."  
"Ok now let me see the ring on your hand."  
I held out my hand and he looked at it.

"Looks better on your hand then in the store."  
After a few more minutes of chatting with my brother I went back to my hotel room. When I walked in Ted was getting Landon dressed and he looked up at me.  
"Are you ready for this?"  
"Yup."  
"Well then, St. Louis here we come."

The plane ride to St. Louis was smooth and quiet amazingly. When we landed I hailed a cab to take us to my, no not my our house. When the cab finally pulled up in front of our house Ted took most of the stuff in as I took Landon in. I gave Ted the money for the cab and he went out to grab the rest and to pay the man. My home phone rang as soon as I sat down on the couch.  
"Hello."  
"Grace come on over."  
"Ok I'll be there shortly." I said hanging up the phone as Ted walked in the door.  
"Get ready."  
"Ready for?"  
"Going to my parents house. My mom already called."  
Ted grabbed Landon and his diaper bag as well as the keys for my Ram and went out the door as I locked back up the house.

We walked into my parents house and we didn't hear a sound, until we got to the kitchen and realized everyone was out back. I walked out the sliding glass door holding Landon in my arms and Ted walked out behind me. All the eyes pretty much went on him and my mom rushed up.  
"Did you guys make up."  
"We sure did." Ted said holding up my hand.  
"Grace you're engaged and you didn't tell me on the phone?"  
"I didn't think it would be right to tell you on the phone so I waited."  
"I am so happy for you." She said and squeezed me tight and then took off with Landon as my dad made his way up to us.  
"So my little girl is engaged?"  
"Yes daddy I am."  
"Why didn't you ask my permission before hand Ted?"  
"I can't really give you an answer for that but I will ask you now. Can I have Grace's hand in marriage?"  
He sat back thinking about it for a minute.

"On one hand I want to tell you no, because I seen the tears and the heartbreak she went through because of you. But I can also tell that you make her happy and for that I have to say yes."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes: Once again, I own nothing but my OC's. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 21 - **

**Grace's P.O.V.**

"I didn't know you felt that way dad!"  
"Well I am an old fashion kind of man." I wrapped my arms around my dads neck and held onto him.

"Besides you are my daughter and only a man suitable enough is going to marry you."  
"Thank you for loving me that much dad." We pulled back and he looked up at Ted.  
"Make her happy!"  
"Oh I intend on it." Ted said putting his arm around my waist. We went over and sat at a table where my mom was at with Landon. Talking to my aunt and uncle about Ted, Landon and I.

"I can't believe my daughter is getting married. I'm glad you two made up, you guys are so cute together."  
"I agree and we make beautiful babies." Ted said, I sat there with a smile on my face. Randy showed up about 2 hours later with no Sam or Alanna. The guys went into the garage and started cooking on the grill as I sat at the table with my mom and aunt.  
"So have you thought about any wedding plans?"  
"No not yet, I just got engaged last night." Landon started getting fussy and I went and got him a bottle ready. I grabbed him from my aunt who now had him and fed him. After I finished feeding Landon Ted walked up to me.  
"Can we talk for a few?" He asked.  
"Sure." I got up and followed him into the house.

"Whats wrong?"  
"Something is wrong with Randy."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Because he isn't acting like himself. He seems kind of down. Something is wrong, Sam isn't even here."  
"I know I thought that was kind of odd myself." I handed Landon to Ted and started to walk out into the garage.  
"Where you going?"  
"Going to find out whats wrong."  
"He keeps saying nothing is wrong."  
"Well you guys aren't his sister. I can get anything out of him." I said and opened the door. Ted walked back into the garage and I asked Randy to come and talk to me. He walked into the room and sat down.  
"Whats wrong Randy?"  
"As I've told dad, Ted and uncle Joe there is nothing wrong." He said but wouldn't look at me.

"You're lying to me Randy, don't you dare lie. Is it something bad?"  
"You could say that."  
"What happened Randy? And why isn't Sam here with you?" He looked up at me and motioned for me to go down the hall with him. We walked down the hall, I'm guessing so no one could hear.  
"Late last night Sam called and told me she was going over to the emergency room because she was having pains in her back..." He stopped talking and looked at the ground.  
"And?"  
"Well we had been talking about having another baby and I was gonna take the time off for it..."  
"But?"  
"Turns out she already was pregnant, about 2 months along... Grace she miscarried last night." Randy said breaking down. I pulled him into a hug and I couldn't help but cry myself.  
"I'm so sorry Randy."  
"Sam is so upset she won't leave the house. I've been trying to be strong for her but this is hard on me too."

"How's Alanna?"  
"She doesn't know about this and Sam's parents have her." He sobbed into my shoulder again.

"Shh Randy." I said rubbing his back. I looked to my left and seen Ted standing there holding Landon. I gave him a look that told him it wasn't something good and he walked off.  
"I wasn't there for her when it happened either. She didn't even tell me until I got home today."  
"I can't imagine losing a child, even one that hasn't been born. I know you guys are hurting and you probably will never get over it. But I will always be here if you need to talk and that goes for Sam too. You have a phone and I'm pretty sure you know how to use it. Call me day or night, or if we are at work just stop by. I love you Randy, oh and you're the best brother I could have asked for."  
"Thank you, we all know no one else would be able to fill my shoes."  
"Glad to see your ego is still there."  
He gave me one last hug and walked to the bathroom. I walked out into the living room and Ted was sitting on the couch waiting for me.  
"Whats wrong?" He asked and I sat down next to him.  
"Sam had a miscarriage last night."

"Oh man, how are they holdin up?"  
"According to Randy, Sam is so upset she won't leave the house."  
"What about him?"  
"He is a wreck. I'm wondering if maybe he isn't taking this a little harder than her. He was crying so hard on my shoulder he was shaking. He is holding a lot in though." Ted handed Landon to me and stood up. When Randy came through Ted went over and gave him a hug.  
"I'm so sorry to hear about what happened Randy." Randy patted Ted on the back and made his way back to the garage. After the food was finished cooking we ate and excused ourselves back to our house. I got ready for bed as Ted was feeding Landon on the bed. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the side of the bed. I looked down at the two and smiled.  
"We do make beautiful babies don't we?"  
"Yup although we only have one to go by."  
I laid back on the bed as Ted put Landon in his crib and then got back in bed with me.  
"I've been thinking Ted, even before all this happened today. I'm thinking I'm going to ask Sam to be my maid of honor."  
"Up until the hospital I would have said it would have been Katelyn."  
"Yea at one time it probably would have been. Any ideas on who you want to be your best man?" I asked as he started kissing my neck, he popped up to my ear.  
"Your brother."  
"You're going to ask Randy?"  
"Yup, he played a role in trying to help get you back to me. Of course you didn't take his offer but still he tried."  
"I'm going over to check on Sam and Randy in the morning, do you want to come with me?"

"Yea."

In the morning Landon was wide awake and giggling. That boy is sooo damn cute. I climbed out of bed and grabbed him, kissed the top of his head and walked out of the room.

"We are gonna let daddy sleep for a little bit. But my boy you are seriously in need of a diaper change." I got the stuff I'd need and changed him.

"I think you were tryin to kill your mom with that one."

"He sure as hell was, my God." Ted said

"When did you get up?"  
"About the same time you climbed out of bed."  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"Because I love watching you be a mother. You are really good at it and..." He sat down behind me.  
"And?"  
"And I can't wait for you to give me another one." I turned around a bit and kissed him.  
"I can't wait to give you another."  
We dressed and I asked my mom if she would watch Landon for us for a little while. We dropped him off and headed over to Randy and Sam's. We knocked on the door and Randy opened with his eyes slightly red.  
"Hey come in." He said and walked away from the door.  
"How are you guys doing?"  
"Sam is in the living room still upset and I'm sure you can tell how I am by looking at me." We walked into the living room and I ran up to Sam and knelt down beside her.

"I know this is a stupid question, but how are ya doing hun?" She looked down at me and the tears fell from her eyes.

"Not good, I'm glad you came to see me though."  
"Did Randy tell you anything?"  
"Nope." I held up my hand and showed her the ring.  
"You're engaged?"  
"Yes."  
"When are you guys getting married?"  
"Not sure just yet but I was wondering if you would like to be my maid of honor?"  
"Of course I will." She said giving me a hug.  
"Like I told Randy yesterday, if you need someone to talk to call me. Either one of you, day or night. Even if its in the middle of the night."  
"Thanks Grace."

**Ted's P.O.V. Florida**

We pulled up in my parents drive way and went up to the house. Grace was holding Landon and I was holding her hand. We went inside and my moms face lit up seeing Grace with me.  
"You guys must have made up."  
"Yes, where is dad at? We have something to tell you guys."  
"He is in the study." She lead us down the hall and we went into the study. He looked up from his book and smiled.  
"I knew you'd be back around here Grace, glad to see you. How are you kids doing?"  
"We are good." Grace said.  
"Mom and dad, I wanted to let you guys know that I proposed to Grace and she accepted." I said wrapping my arms around her.  
"Thats great!" My dad said as my mom covered her mouth with her hands. She gave Grace a big hug and smiled.  
"I can't wait for you to be my daughter in law Grace."  
"So when is this wedding?"  
"We haven't set a date yet, but I'm going to start planning soon." Grace said.

"If you need any help just let me know. I love weddings!" My mom said to Grace.  
"Lets go out to dinner to celebrate." My dad spoke back up before stealing Landon.  
"Ok sounds good."  
We went out to a little diner that my parents have been going to for years.  
"This place is cute." Grace said.  
"Its quiet and the food is great." My mom said. We ordered and ate, going back to my parents after we finished. My dad disappeared for a few minutes, returning with a bottle of champagne and 4 glasses. He filled them and passed them out to us.  
"To Ted and Grace, may you have the perfect wedding and live a very happy life together." He said.

"Also may there be the pitter patter of more little feet soon." My mom added.

"One of these days I am sure there will be." Grace looked up and smiled. We all drank from our glasses and sat them down. Grace's cell phone started ringing and she answered it.

**Grace's P.O.V.**

"Hello."  
"Grace." It was Cody and he sounded down.  
"Whats wrong Cody?"  
"Katelyn has been admitted to the hospital because she is in labor."  
"What? What happened?"  
"They don't know yet, but they are having a hard time stopping it. Katelyn is so scared, hell I'm scared. Its too soon for this to happen Grace."  
"I'm on my way Cody. Just hang in there I'll be there." I said closing my phone.  
"Whats wrong?" Ted asked.  
"Katelyn has gone into labor."  
"Isn't it to soon for that?" Melanie asked.  
"Yes it is. Cody is scared and so is Katelyn. It doesn't sound like labor to me, it sounds like she is losing the baby. First Randy and Sam have a miscarriage and now Kate and Cody may be losing their baby."  
"Randy and Sam had a miscarriage?" Ted Sr asked.  
"Yea just found out that she was even pregnant. They were gonna try for another but then it happened... I'm going Ted, are you coming?"  
"Without a doubt."

**Just when you thought everything was all rosey something else happens. So do you think Kate and Cody's baby will make it? Will they get the labor to stop? And will Kate and Grace finally go back to being friends?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes: I don't own anyone expect my OC'S. This chapter came up pretty fast so I figured I'd post it. Hope you enjoy it.!**

**Chapter 22 -**

**Grace's P.O.V**

Ted dropped me off at the hospital as he went to take Landon over to my parents house, being that we are back in St. Louis. I ran into the hospital and didn't stop at the receptionists desk.  
"Excuse me miss." I heard but I kept running. I took the elevator up to the maternity floor and went to find Kate and Cody. I went up to the nurses desk.  
"Can I help you?"  
"I'm looking for Katelyn Runnels."  
"Do you have a visitors pass?"  
"No I don't. I just ran up here."  
"Grace!" I heard Cody say from behind me. I turned around and hugged him.  
"How are things going?"  
"Right now they have got it to stop. But they say if it starts back up that they will have to deliver her and that the baby should survive on machines."  
"Its way too early for this Cody. How is Kate doing?"  
"Go in the room and see for yourself!"  
"Excuse me she doesn't have a visitors pass." The nurse said and I walked in anyways.

"Grace, I can't believe you came." I felt some tears welling up in my eyes as I walked toward her. She had been crying pretty hard that much was apparent.

"Of course I came, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"  
"About the same as me I guess, I mean I..."  
"Don't worry about all that now, you have to remain calm. That baby needs you to stay strong."  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For coming, for being here when I needed you the most. I remember when we were younger and we always said that we would be there for each others weddings and kids births. I seriously could kick my own ass for all the stuff that happened between us." She said and I felt tears falling from my eyes.  
"I was mad at you for everything but the moment Cody called me, it was like all my anger went away. If I had been in your shoes I may have done the same thing and I understand it." The doctor came in.

"Mrs Runnels so far so good, but if those contractions start back up we are going to have to deliver this baby. The NICU staff is excellent and the baby should be fine."  
"Doctor can I please talk to you in the hall?" I asked him.  
"Sure." He said and we walked into the hall and down it a little ways.  
"Ok now you are starting to piss me off."  
"Why?"  
"Because you are telling my friends that if you have to deliver the baby that the baby will be fine and you have no way of knowing that."  
"No we don't but I'm sure things will be fine."  
"But you don't know for sure, stop lying to my friends and be honest for once. That you're clueless as to what is going to happen."  
"You want me to tell them that their baby could die."  
"I want you to be honest with them, they deserve it. If the baby only has a 45% chance of making it, you better tell them or you're going to have me to deal with." I said and turned to see Ted making his way up.

"Suppose I tell them that and it makes it worse?"  
"At least they will be prepared. You know as well as I do that a baby born this soon has a minimal chance of surviving. I hope that her contractions don't start back up but if they do, they need to know what could potentially happen." I finished up with tears freely falling and Ted wrapped his arms around me and held me tight as I cried.  
"Shh." He rubbed my back and just held me.  
"I love you so much." The doctor walked away and it was just Ted and I standing in the hall. Cody peeked his head out and seen us down the hall and came down to where we were at.  
"How is it going in there?"  
"She felt another pain but she isn't sure if it was a contraction. They are checking the machine to see." We walked back into the room and the doctor was looking over the print out.

"It was a contraction but it wasn't a strong one." I looked up at him and gave him the look that he better tell the truth.  
"I have to be honest with you guys. I know I've said that the baby should be fine on the machines and everything but... your friend of here wants me to be honest with you."  
"Be honest about what?" Kate spoke up.  
"He has been lying to you." Ted said.  
"A baby born this soon has minimal chance of survival." I added  
"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Cody looked over at him, slightly sitting on the bed next to Kate.  
"Because I felt it would be best not to mention it."  
"You felt it was best." Cody said standing up. "This is our child and we have a right to know anything that can and may happen regardless if its bad or good."  
"You lied to us." Kate said and her tears were falling again. I went over and sat next to her on the bed. She put her arms around me and held on to me.  
"Doc I'm sorry but I think it would best if we found a different doctor, please leave."  
The doctor left the room and I was still holding onto Kate.  
"Thank you again."  
"You deserve to know what could happen. I may have been mad at you but I would never keep something like that from you."  
A short while later Ted and I were in the cafeteria nibbling on something. Well I was nibbling, he was actually eating. I couldn't eat, I'm too upset. Cody requested a new doctor and she would be coming to assess Kate in a little while.  
"So did you and Kate make up?" Ted asked looking up from his plate.  
"Yes, I'm confused as to what to do now."  
"Confused about what?"  
"My maid of honor. I know I asked Sam but I kind of want Kate too. She helped us get together, hell her, Cody and Randy pretty much forced the issue."

"Maybe you could have two!"  
"Then you what? Have two best man's?"  
"Sure why not, its been done before."  
"Who would you ask?"  
"Cody and Randy."  
"I should have known that."  
"Besides our wedding is going to be far from normal I'm sure."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Just knowing my dad the way I do."  
After he finished eating we took our tray up and walked back up to Kate's room. The new doctor was in the room when we got there.  
"Hi I'm Dr. Josie Stewart. You are?"  
"We are Ted and Grace. Kate and Cody's friends."  
"Something wrong?" I asked.  
"Kate is having more contractions." Cody said with tears in his eyes.  
"What is going to happen now?"  
"We are putting her on pitocin and going to get this baby born. The babies heart rate is getting a little crazy and we feel that the best choice is for he or she to be born. Kate you were given a shot to help your babies lungs mature some when you arrived."  
"As long as you are doing what you feel is best."  
"We are going to do everything that we can do."

A short while later Katelyn was in full active labor and was screaming. I sat beside her and held her hand. Katelyn was pretty restless and I hit the nurses call button.  
"Can you send a nurse down here?"  
"Yes one moment please." A few moments later the nurse appeared.  
"Whats the problem?"  
"She is very restless."  
"I'll check her." The nurse put her gloves on and checked Kate.  
"Mrs Runnels you are just about ready to go. I'll call the doctor." She said and walked out of the room.  
"I'm scared Grace. What happens if the baby doesn't make it?"  
"I know you're scared, I'm scared for you. If something bad happens you will have me right here to lean on for support. I will always be here for you whenever you need me."  
The NICU staff brought in a bunch of stuff for the baby and then the doctor came in. Ted gave me a kiss and said he would wait in the hall.  
"Kate I want you to take a huge breath and on your next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can. Can you do that for me?"  
"Yes." Her next contraction hit and she pushed, and pushed. 10 minutes after she started pushing the head finally was right there. She pushed again and the head came right on out. The next push came and the baby slid out.  
"Its a... girl. Daddy would you like to cut the cord?" Cody cut the cord and they took her over to be assessed.  
"Dr. Stewart can you come over here please?" The doctor walked over and came back pretty quick.  
"Whats going on?" Kate asked.  
"You're baby was further along then you thought. At least a whole month ahead."  
"So is she going to be alright?" Cody asked.  
"Generally babies do alright born at the gestational age that she is. I'm not going to say she won't be on a breathing machine for awhile." The room was filled with a small brief cry. The doctor finished up with Kate and the NICU staff tended to the baby. Applying oxygen masks tying to get her color better. As they finished up they brought her over to Kate with an oxygen tube on her.

"Looks like someone got pregnant before their wedding night." I said as Kate and Cody looked over their daughter. The nurse let Ted in and he looked at me.  
"The baby is at least a month ahead where they thought."  
"Well what did you guys have?"  
"A girl." Cody and Kate said at the same time.  
"Got a name planned?" I asked  
"Yea we thought one for both ways."

"Well?"  
"Meet Mikayla Lynn Runnels."

Awhile later the NICU staff took Mikayla off to be fully assessed and Cody and Ted went to eat. Leaving Kate and I alone in her room.  
"I have to ask you something Kate."  
"Ok well ask away."  
"I want you to be a co-maid of honor for my wedding, will you?"  
"Who is the other one?"  
"Sam. I haven't told you yet but her and Randy just had a miscarriage the other night."  
"How are they holding up?"  
"They both are devastated. They wanted to have another one pretty bad."  
"Of course I will be your co-maid of honor."

**Ted's P.O.V.**

Cody and I headed down to get something to eat. We walked around the cafeteria grabbing what we wanted before taking our seats.  
"So how does it feel?"  
"How does what feel?"  
"To know that you're a father now!"  
"It feels great, I just wish the baby would have waited longer. Even though we found out that she was further along. I was still scared out of my mind."  
"Grace was pretty scared for you guys. But so far so good and you have a beautiful daughter."  
"Thanks, here I thought it was going to be a boy."  
"You'll just have to try again for a boy."  
"Eventually."  
"Hey Cody I need to ask you something."  
"What?"  
"How would you like to be my co-best man?"  
"Who am I co-best manning with?"  
"Randy. If it wasn't for you, Randy and Kate I may never have tried or succeeded in getting Grace. I'm thankful for every bit of help I've gotten. Grace is probably asking Kate the same thing right now."  
"Who is her other maid of honor?"  
"Sam. She asked Sam the other day."  
"Of course I will."  
"I haven't asked Randy yet."  
"Why not?"  
"I gave him some time."  
"Time for what?"  
"Sam and Randy had a miscarriage the other night."

"Oh man."  
"This week has been pretty hard on Grace."  
"I bet."  
"I propose to her and try to make it the happiest time in her life and then bad stuff starts happening."  
"It has a way of doing that."

An hour later we made our way back up and we stopped at the NICU. Grace and Kate were there looking at baby Mikayla. Grace came out and Cody went in.  
"So whats going on?"  
"She is going to be on the ventilator for some weeks to come but the doctors are pretty hopeful."  
"Well at least they are hopeful. I am pretty sure she is gonna be fine."

"I think its time we went and picked up or boy and went home."  
"I think so too." Grace got Kate's attention and she came out in the hall.  
"We are going to go but if anything happens you call me right away."  
"I will."

**Well they couldn't get the labor to stay stopped but the baby is still there. Grace and Kate made up too. I'm not sure when the wedding is going to be in here. I have most of it wrote I just haven't decided when to put it in yet. Probably will be between now and chapter 25. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes: I don't own anyone except for my OC's. Thanks to all the reviewers and readers. This chapter is short but its a filler. **

**Chapter 23 - **

**Grace's P.O.V.** - **Two Weeks Later**

I sat on the couch at Ted's house in Florida reading wedding magazines. Ted had taken Landon to the park for some daddy & son time, so I was planning a little of the wedding. Baby Mikayla is still with us and she is getting stronger by the day.  
"Hello." I answered the phone.  
"It's Melanie, Grace any wedding plans yet?"  
"I'm making some of them right now."  
"What all have you done?"  
"I've picked out a cake and I like a dress but I haven't went and had anything fitted."  
"Have you decided where you want to have it?"  
"I'm thinking my parents backyard to be honest."  
"Why are you thinking about there?"  
"Because I love their backyard and it's big enough to accommodate everyone. Just thinking about renting a hall for the reception after."  
"Whatever you guys want. Is Ted around?"  
"He took Landon to the park for some alone daddy and son time. He should be back soon, he said he wouldn't be gone for too long."  
"Ok, well tell him I called."  
"I will, bye Melanie."  
"Bye." She said and we hung up.

**Ted's P.O.V.**

Landon and I are having a great time bonding. I took him down the slide and swung on the swings with him in my lap. He seemed to enjoy it and so did I. As I was packing up my stuff I decided I'd better ask Randy about being a co best man so I called his phone.  
"Randy, I have a question for you."  
"What is it?"  
"I would you like for you to be my co-best man, will you?"  
"Co-best man, who else is there?"  
"Cody. Grace has two maid of honor's."  
"Sure I'd love too. What is my sister up to at the moment?"  
"She is at the house, making wedding plans when I was there."  
"Oh, when is the wedding?"  
"She picked a date yet?"  
"Yea, two months from now."  
I'm so glad she picked something soon, I want to make her my wife as soon as humanly possible. I'd love for it to be tomorrow but you know girls and their details for everything. Besides she can have anything she wants for this day.

"Two months? Wow I figured you guys would get married next year or something like that."  
"She wants it to be soon. If it was up to me it would have happened yesterday but you know, 'details'." He started laughing into the phone.

"Yea I know what you mean. But just let me know on fittings and anything else that you need Sam or I for."  
"One of us will."  
After hanging up with Randy, I looked down at Landon and he was sleeping in my arms. I walked back to the car and we went home. I walked in the door and Grace was looking into one of the 50 magazines she had laying at her side.  
"Still looking I see. Have you found anything you like?"  
"Yea a few. What do you think about this?" She asked showing me a picture of the dress she wanted.  
"It's plain, but elegant. Would be perfect with you in it."  
"We still have to think of a song."  
"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of that." I said looking down at her and smiled. I had the perfect song planned in my head.

**Grace's P.O.V. - Two weeks Later again.**

Here I was with Sam, Katelyn, Melina, Natalya and Alanna at dress fittings. Natalya and I aren't close friends but we are friends so I asked her to be in the wedding. My wedding dress was fit perfect and didn't need altered at all. The maid of honor dresses had to be special ordered for Sam and Kate. The brides maids dresses fit Melina fine, but they had to alter Natalya's. Alanna was going to be my flower girl and she looked cute in her dress that fit perfectly. Ted asked John Morrison and John Cena to be grooms men and Ted's brothers are going to be ring bearers. The guys were over at a tux shop picking out their suits.  
"Grace you're gonna knock them dead in that dress." Melina said.

"It's plain."  
"It may be plain but you bring out the beauty in it."

"Thanks."

I paid for the dresses and was told the remainder of the dresses would be ready in time for the wedding.

**Ted's P.O.V.**

"So tell me again Ted, why didn't you ask either Mike or myself to be your best man?"  
"Randy and Cody were the biggest help in getting Grace to be with me." I said sliding my jacket on and it fit perfect.  
"I'm sorry Brett if you're not happy with that but thats what I wanted. They helped me get the woman I love." Both John's walked over to us.  
"He has a point." Morrison said.

"Ted have you picked Landon out something yet?" Cena asked.  
"No we are waiting until a few days before hand because he grows so fast now."  
"Thats the smart way to go about it." Morrison said holding Landon.

Later on in the night, after all the fittings were done and they all fit, I found myself at home with my soon to be wife. Landon laying on the bed with us.  
"So where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" Grace asked me.  
"Anywhere as long as I'm with you. Pick a place and we will go."  
"Well then lets go somewhere warm."  
"Sounds good to me, where?"  
"Jamaica."  
"Lets go now."

**Notes: I know this chapter is short, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. It's the WEDDING!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes: I don't own anything except my OC's. Thanks to my reviewers and readers for what you do. This is not the last chapter, but there isn't many more. I will be writing a Oneshot sequel to this. It will be called Remember When! Keep a watch for it if you're a fan of this story. Anyways, I hope the wedding is what everyone is hoping for. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 24  
**

**Grace's P.O.V.**

Today is the day! I'm so nervous that I'm nauseous and I feel like I'm gonna throw up on anything or anyone. I slip on my dress after Sam did my make up and Katelyn did my hair.

"He's gonna love you when he sees you in this." Sam said  
"He better love me now."  
"He is." Melina said.  
"Thanks for being my maid of honors Kate and Sam. "

"It's an honor." Kate said feeding Mikayla.

"I'm happy to do it." Sam said.

I stood up glancing at myself in the mirror and I was still nauseous.  
"I hope I don't throw up when I get up there to the alter."  
"I felt like that too, but you seen everything was fine." Sam said.

"Yea it will be fine, I'm sure." I said putting on my veil and walking to the door. I met my dad and a few others at the back door. I looked out and could see Ted, Randy and Cody up at the alter. Boy did Ted look good.

"That's not fair that you're checking him out but he can't check you out." Morrison said to me and I smiled.  
"Thank you for being here today. With everything that has happened... I think you will always be one of my best friends." I said to him and he gave me a hug.

"It's time for you to get married." He said and pulled away. I turned to my dad and smiled.  
"I guess its time for me to give you away now. My little girl, how am I suppose to do that?"  
"Just be happy in knowing that I'm making the right decision. Ted is a good man, and he will take care of me daddy."

"I know and I'm happy you found the one for you. No father ever really wants this day to come. It's like losing your daughter." He finished with tears in his eyes and I wrapped my arms around him.  
"You will never lose me, I'll be your little girl forever. I love you." He pulled back and nodded his head yes.

"I love you too."  
Alanna made her way down the isle, well with a little help from Randy. Then Natalya and John made their way followed by Melina and Morrison. Finally it was my turn. My dad walking me down with Kate and Sam following right behind us. I looked up and seen Ted looking right at me, with a smile on his face. I looked over at my dad and could see fresh tears in his eyes. Once we reached the alter I started shaking, still nervous as can be.  
"You look beautiful." Ted said and smiled at me. That helped a little but I'm still nauseous and nervous. I kissed my dad and he took his seat.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony, Ted and Grace. They have decided to write their own vows and will now read them. Ted you first."

"Grace, the moment I saw you I was amazed. Amazed that you wanted to be friends with me. Along the way I betrayed you and I think about that everyday. I don't know when, how or what made me fall in love with you, but I know I did. I'm truly blessed that you are standing here today marrying me. I will honor you and love you to the day I die. And you my dear are truly the priceless one."

"Ted, when we first met I didn't know how I felt about you. Your friendship always meant a lot to me. I fell hard for you , you melted my heart. You will be the only man to ever have my heart. You gave me our son that I would die without and you showed me how to love. I will forever cherish you and I will always love you."

After the rings were exchanged they introduced us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you Mr & Mrs Ted DiBiase Jr."

We went to a country club for our reception. We stepped out onto the dance floor as husband and wife and I was still nervous and nauseous.

"Remember I told you I would take care of the song?"  
"Yea."  
"Well I did, you let me know if I did good." He pulled into him and held me close.

_'Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start.  
I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from my heart.  
From here on after let's stay the way we are right now,  
And share all the love and laughter that a lifetime will allow._

_I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine.'_

"This song is perfect." I said and kissed him lightly.

_'You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete,  
And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet.  
As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see,  
So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be._

_I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine._

_And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm,_

_You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine  
A love as true as mine.'_

We kissed as the song ended.  
"I love you so much."  
"I love you too Mrs. DiBiase."

"I'm so glad I married you." I said to him.  
"I'm very happy I married you too."

A short while later Ted and I cut the cake.  
"You wouldn't!" Ted said as I held up a piece of cake.  
"I wouldn't?" I said and smashed it in his face. He chased me around the table and got me with a piece as well. A few minutes after that my father had a spot light put up on the stage.  
"I know typically the daughter picks the song to dance with her dad at her wedding but I picked one I wanted to dance to with her. I remember back when she was about 8 months old she had started standing up, well at 11 months she was free roaming. I was home from the road and my wife had music on as she was cleaning the house up. This song was on and my 11 month old daughter started dancing all by herself to it. Well today she isn't going to be dancing to it by herself. So get your butt up here Grace and dance with your father."

I walked up to the stage and grabbed my dad's hand.

_'I've got sunshine  
On a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of May._

_Well, I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)_

_I've got so much honey  
The bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song_

_Than the birds in the trees._

_Well, I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)'_

I cried on his shoulder as the song ended. Once we left the dance floor Ted made his way to the floor with his mother. This wedding is going so well, it has been what I dreamed it would be.

_'You taught me everything  
And everything you've given me  
I always keep it inside  
You're the driving force in my life, yeah_

_There isn't anything  
Or anyone I can be  
And it just wouldn't feel right  
If I didn't have you by my side_

_You were there for me to love and care for me  
When skies were gray  
Whenever I was down  
You were always there to comfort me  
And no one else can be what you have been to me  
__You'll always be you always will be the girl  
In my life for all times  
Mama, mama you know I love you  
Oh you know I love you  
Mama, mama you're the queen of my heart  
Your love is like  
Tears from the stars  
Mama, I just want you to know  
Lovin' you is like food to my soul'_

A short while later Ted's father followed in a similar fashion that my dad had earlier.

"Most people have the dollar dance tradition at weddings. Well I'm changing the rules, if you want a dance with my son or my beautiful daughter in law then its gonna cost ya $100 instead of $1. Its called the million dollar dance." He finished and did his famous laugh.

"He just had to...didn't he?" Ted said looking at me smiling. I was on the dance floor and I had way more $100 bills then Ted did. Randy walked over to me and I seen Cody walk over to Ted and pinned a $100 bill to him.  
"Care to dance?" Randy asked me.

"Got a hundred?"  
"Sure do." He said pinning it to me. We danced to whatever song was on, not quite sure what it was.

"I'm so happy for you Grace. A year ago I never thought you'd be where you're at now."

"Thanks Randy. I'm glad I'm finally happy and I have to you thank for part of it."  
"It was nothing."  
"But it meant more to me then you will ever know."

**Ted's P.O.V.**

My parents took Landon for us and we left for our honeymoon. We got into the limo and Grace pulled me close to her and kissed me.  
"So who all danced with you?" She asked.  
"My mom, your mom, Natalya, Cody, Randy and Morrison to name a few."  
"I seen Cody go up to you." We kissed pretty much the rest of the way to the airport, for our honeymoon.

**Arrival in Jamaica **

"Whats wrong Grace?"

"I've been nauseous since before the wedding."  
"Nerves?"  
"I thought so but I have no reason to be nervous now."  
"Your just nervous about tonight!"  
"Why would I be nervous about that, its nothing that I haven't had before."  
His mouth was kinda hanging open and then he spoke up again.  
"Any chance we could be pregnant again?" I asked wrapping my arms around her.  
"Never thought about it, but its a possibility."  
"Well we can get a test in the morning, until then you are mine." I said picking her up, I think the rest of this is pretty much self explanatory.

In the morning I ran down and got a pregnancy test. She went in the bathroom and did what she was suppose to with it. Grace came out and wrapped her arms around me while we waited for the results. When the time was up she asked to go in and look at it.

"Whats it say?"

I walked out holding it.

"We are gonna have another one, its positive."

"Really?"  
"Thats what this thing says." I said before tossing it to the side and picked her up.  
"You know what that means don't you?" I asked her.

"What?"  
"That I'm gonna have another beautiful baby with my beautiful wife."  
"I can't wait to get home in all honesty."  
"Why?"  
"I miss our first beautiful baby."  
"I miss him too, but I'm glad if I'm away from him that its you that I'm with."

"I love you so much."

**The songs in this chapter are:**

**George Strait – I cross my heart**

**The Temptations – My girl**

**Boyz II Men – Song for mama**

**Hope this was everything you wanted in the chapter and that you enjoyed it!**

**Mel  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes: I don't own anyone or anything except my OC's. Thanks to all reviewers, readers and alerts. This chapter was a hard one for me to write but I think it turned out pretty good. Chapter 26 will be the last in this story, yes sadly it is ending. But I'll get more of my stories on here. I have the one shot sequel to this too and it will be posted shortly after the final chapter. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25 - **

**Grace's P.O.V.**

Our honeymoon was great. We made love every night and spent all the time we could together. Finally going back, gotta pick Landon up and let everyone know about baby #2. I look over at Ted sitting in his seat lightly sleeping.  
"So what do you hope we have?"  
"Well we have a boy so now I hope we get a girl." He said with a smile.  
"A girl huh?"  
"Yup a girl that maybe is just as beautiful as her mother." This time I smiled and reached over and kissed him. Ouch! Just felt a sharp pain in my head. Oh great now I have a headache.  
"Something wrong?" Ted asked as I grabbed my forehead.

"Just got a headache. I should be fine."  
"If it gets any worse let me know and we are going to the hospital."

**6 Months In Current Pregnancy.**

I've been buzzing through the halls. Landon is almost a year now and getting so big. He is usually with Ted or Randy as they are his two favorite people to be around. I rounded a corner and ran my baby bump right into Morrison.  
"Slow down girl, ya headed to a fire?"  
"You never know back here." I said and laughed a bit. "Just finished with Cena's new photo shoot, rushing to print them since they are wanted ASAP."

"Oh." I started walking away and he grabbed my arm.  
"Something wrong Grace?"  
"Just a mild headache. Nothing I can't handle."

"Are you sure? Cause somehow you don't look too sure."  
"I'm sure. I swear I'm fine." I swear Ted let everyone know that my blood pressure had been slightly elevated and now everyone keeps asking how I am.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'll be fine, this is a mild headache."  
I smiled at him and walked away. Truth is it is more then mild but I've already been told that if I keep getting these headaches that I'll be taken off of work and I love my job. These headaches aren't anything I can't manage. Later on back at the hotel, Ted just got Landon down for bed and I walked out of the bathroom holding my head.

"Whats wrong?"  
"Got one of those headaches again."  
"Let's take you to be seen."  
"I'll be fine, I promise. I'll take this tylenol and lay down and it'll go away."  
"If it gets any worse I want to know."  
"I'll tell you I promise."  
"You better." He said standing up and wrapping his arms around me.  
"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."  
"You aren't going to lose me, I promise."

**7 And a Half Months In**

So far so good, still pregnant and loving life. Morrison is the first man up for pics today, so I grabbed my camera and headed to the studio. I set the camera up and then it was all black...

**Morrison's P.O.V.**

I knocked on the studio door and never received an answer. Usually Grace says come in or opens the door herself. I knocked again and still nothing so I opened the door and peeked in. Grace was lying on the floor face down. I ran up to her and rolled her over.  
"Grace... Grace wake up. GRACE." I screamed at her but she didn't respond at all.

I seen someone walking around in the hall and I yelled for them. Randy walked in.

"Go get Ted." I said and he took off running.

**Ted's P.O.V.**

I got settled in catering with Landon, just started feeding Landon some food when Randy ran up to me with tears in his eyes.  
"You have to come now, its Grace." I grabbed Landon and we went running to the studio. We walked in and she was on the floor unconscious, Morrison and trainers were at her sides trying to get her to revive her.

"Grace. Grace, can you hear me?" One of the trainers was yelling to her but she didn't respond. I handed Landon to Randy and climbed down on the floor next to her. I pushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.  
"Come on Grace, say something. Please baby, come on say something." I felt the tears leaving my eyes and I never got a response from her. The trainers called for an ambulance and I looked up at Randy who's tears began to fall pretty heavily. I stood up as the paramedics came into the room.  
"Has she been having any problems lately?"  
"She's been having bad headaches."  
"She is going to the emergency room."  
"Ok." I said and went over to Randy.  
"I'm gonna ride with them, can you watch him or do you want me to take him?"  
"You both go, I'll watch him." Morrison said. I looked over at him and sighed. I grabbed Landon from Randy and handed him to Morrison. I patted him on the back and Randy and I made our way following the paramedics to the ambulance. Once in the ambulance

the paramedics were checking her over.

"We already know one problem."  
"Whats that?"  
"Her blood pressure is soaring, 187 over 113."

Arriving at the hospital they rushed her in, Randy and I had to wait in the waiting room. This waiting is killing me. I was pacing the floor and Randy was pretty much doing the same. He called his parents and let them know and they said they would be on the first flight out. I started to think of all the things that could happen and I started to lose it. I can't lose her not now, not after all we've came through to get here. I put my head in my hands and broke down. I sat down and the tears were falling so hard and I couldn't stop them. Randy sat down next to me with tears freely falling from his face.

"She'll make it, she is a fighter."  
"I hope so Randy cause I can't live without her." He put his arm around my back and patted me.  
"She will, how many times have I fought with her and how many times has she backed down?"  
"You guys have fought a lot and she has never backed down. One of the bravest women I know." Melina and Morrison made their way in with Landon.

"Any word yet?" Melina asked.

"Not a thing yet." I said. John sat down a little ways over holding Landon. I looked over at Landon and he smiled at me. He slightly put a smile on my face. I stood up and went over and grabbed him and held on to him.

"Landon, we have to hope and pray mommy is gonna be ok."

"Grace DiBiase?" A doctor said poking his head in.  
"I'm her husband, we are her family. Whats going on?" I walking up to him.

"Grace should be fine. Her blood pressure is spiking because of preeclampsia. The only real solution to it is child birth."

"So you are saying you want the baby to be born early?"  
"Thats not what I'm saying entirely. I'm saying that her blood pressure problem is only going to get worse until she has this baby. It is up to the two of you on what should be done. She is almost into her 8th month, a baby at this age usually makes it with little to no complications. The decision is left up to you guys entirely."  
"How can she make decisions if she is unconscious?"  
"She has regained consciousness just before I came out."

"Can we see her?"  
"Sure but two at a time." Landon and I headed back with Randy. We opened her door and she was laying in the bed crying. We walked in and she tried to hide her tears.

"Why you crying babe?"  
"Because of the situation. The doctor explained to me whats going on and I don't know what to do."  
"Personally for the health and sake of you and the baby, I think its best to have the baby now." Randy said.

"I have to agree with Randy." She looked over at Landon who had smiles on his face for her.  
"Landon, my baby boy, are you ready to meet your brother or sister?" All he did was smile at her. She sat in silence for several moments with a look on her face of uncertainty before ringing the nurse and doctor in.

"We've made our decision!"  
"What is your decision?"  
"We are going to induce labor, but I want to have this baby naturally. I don't want a c section unless its absolutely necessary."  
"Understood. I'll get you transferred up to labor and delivery immediately and started on pitocin. We are going to give you a shot now to help mature the baby's lungs."  
"Ok." She said and they gave her the shot. They got her ready and when we went into the hall Melina and Morrison were there waiting.  
"Whats going on?"  
"We are having the labor induced so we prevent further problems. Thank you guys for being here, make sure you stick around and meet the kid after." She said and we looked up and here came here parents.  
"Mom, Dad, I'm so glad you guys made it." Randy said. They rushed up to the bed and gave Grace a hug.  
"Where you going?"  
"We are inducing labor to prevent other problems from developing." I said and the nurse was rushing us to go. She started pushing the bed and we went up to maternity.

Grace has been on the pitocin for 5 hours and is only dilated to 6. She was in a lot of pain and I could see it in her eyes. Everyone that was there had been in and out most of the time.

**Grace's P.O.V.**

This labor is harder than Landon's. I'm in so much pain and I wish they'd up the dose on the pitocin, I want this baby out now. I rang the nurse up and asked for them to raise it up and they raised it to the max that they can. The contractions are getting more intense and more powerful as the minutes pass.

-Hour Later-  
"Contraction?" Ted asked as I squeezed his hand.  
"Yes." I put my head back on the bed and felt a headache starting. The nurse came in to check on me.

"You are fully dilated and ready to deliver this baby. I'll get the doctor." She said and walked out. Moments later the doctor came in.

"Now give me a nice big push on your next contraction."  
I pushed and pushed, the more I pushed the stronger my headache got. I felt the baby come out and then it was black again...

**Ted's P.O.V.**

"Grace, Grace. What happened to her?" I asked the doctor.  
"Her blood pressure is soaring again, she may have had an aneurysm. We need you to leave now."  
"I'm not leaving Grace."  
"Sir we need to give her meds and evaluate her. Please stand out of the way."  
I kissed Grace on her forehead and made my way over to the baby. I looked down and met my daughter. She looks a lot like Grace and I need her to pull through this.

Hours after all of it happened they told us that Grace did not have an aneurysm and that it was just her blood pressure causing her to black out again. They let us all in the room as well as our daughter. The doctor encouraged us to talk in the room, saying that it may wake her up. We talked and talked for hours but nothing happened. During the middle of the night I was laying in bed next to her.

"Grace I need you to open your eyes and look at our daughter. She wants to meet her mom." I looked down at the baby and we hadn't discussed a name but I think I got the perfect name for her, Carla Jade. Just seems to fit her and I can't explain why.  
"Open your eyes baby."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes: I don't own anyone or anything except my OC'S. Sadly this is the final chapter of this story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26 -**

**Grace's P.O.V.**

"Open your eyes." I slowly opened my eyes and seen Ted leaning over me. "Been anxious to see those eyes."  
"What happened?"

"You had the baby and then you blacked out again."  
"Where is the baby? Did we have a boy or a girl?"  
"The baby is over here." He stood up and walked over to the bassinet and picked the baby up, then started walking over to the bed.

"I'd like you to meet our daughter, whom I've been calling Carla Jade." He said handing her to me.  
"I love that name, seems to fit her."  
"She is completely healthy." He said smiling at me.  
"She is perfect." I said and started crying.  
"Why are you crying?"  
"For months I've been having those headaches and I never took them seriously and it could have cost me her life. How is Landon doing? And where is he?"  
"He is doing good and your parents have him."

**6 Years Later – Carla's Birthday Party – Grace's P.O.V.**

You never realize how much goes into a birthday party until you are the one planning it. Carla is turning 6 today and we are having a bunch of people over for the party. Randy and Sam just pulled up with Alanna and their 3 year old twin boys Randall Keith Orton Jr & Riley Kaleb Orton.  
"How are you two living?"  
"We are living very carefully." Randy said handing me a bag that I assume is Carla's present.  
"No more babies though." Sam said and smiled.  
"I'm sure you guys didn't plan on having twins the second time."  
"I didn't plan on twins at all." Randy said leading the boys into the yard. Alanna came up and gave me a hug.  
"I missed you aunt Grace, where is Landon and Carla?"  
"They are in the house getting dressed and I missed you too sweety."  
My parents made their way over as well as Ted's parents.  
"Grace sweety is it possible that you are getting more beautiful with age?" Ted Sr. asked me.

"I suppose its possible, now I know where Ted gets it from."  
"Gets what from?"  
"He gets his charming ways from you." I said and smiled.

"Well at least I taught him something useful." As soon as Ted and Melanie passed me, Cody and Kate made their way up followed by Mikayla and Cody was holding 2 year old CJ.

"How's the little monkey?"  
"CJ is good, but Mikayla gives him a hard time."  
"I do not."  
"Cody he really is starting to look like you."  
"Yea I know he is."

Carla blew out her candles and everyone cheered for her. After we ate the cake she insisted it was time to open her presents. After she finished opening her presents the kids went inside as us adults stayed outside. I sat on Ted's lap and he smiled.  
"I remember turning 6." I said.

"I think most of us do." Ted said.

I turned my head and seen someone walking up the drive. I got up and walked out there and it was John Morrison.

"What ya doing here, thought you guys weren't gonna make it today?"  
"Melina isn't here but I made it." He said coming through the gate hugging me.  
"This is for Carla." He said handing me a gift bag.

"I'm sure she'll love it no matter what it is. Where is Melina?"  
"She is off planning a baby shower with her mom."  
"Is she? Are you guys gonna have one?"  
He looked down at the ground smiling.

"Yes we are. Just found out yesterday."  
"Congratulations! Come on lets go talk with everyone."  
We walked around back and I opened the back door and yelled for Carla. She came running out and I handed her the bag.  
"Who's this from?"  
"From John and Melina. John just showed up, he is over there."  
She walked all the way out and sat in front of John. She opened the bag and received a necklace that had her initials on it, CJD. Then she opened another box inside and it was a heart-shaped locket. She opened it up and brought it over to show me.  
"Mom look inside." I opened it up and looked inside. On one side it had a picture of Carla when she was a few days old and on the other side there was a picture of Ted and I hugging.

"Thank you John, tell Melina I said thanks too."

"I will hunny and your welcome." Carla went over and climbed on Randy's lap.  
"So Grace you guys planning on having any more?" John asked.

"I'm not planning on it." I said and sat back down on Ted's lap.

"Accidents happen but we aren't trying. Of course we really weren't trying for either Landon or Carla."

I looked over at Carla on Randy's lap and she looked like she was sleeping.  
"Randy is she sleeping?"  
"I think so, I think I hear her snoring a bit."  
I stood up to go and get her when Ted stood up behind me.

"I'll get her." He said and gave me a quick kiss before grabbing her. He carried her in and I followed. I got Landon to get ready for bed as I rounded up the rest of the kids, well with Alanna and Mikayla's help. I got the kids outside and started saying goodbye to everyone. I walked everyone to the gate and opened it.  
"Now don't be strangers. Remember we will have another party real soon for Landon's birthday."

After everyone had made their exit I walked inside. I heard Ted in talking to Landon so I listened in a bit.  
"Dad for my birthday can I get an Iguana?"  
"We'll see, we have to ask mom."

A few moments later he emerged from Landon's room.  
"You look tired Mr DiBiase."  
"You look tired too Mrs DiBiase." He said and picked me up. He walked us down the hall until we were in our room. He set me down on the floor and I started to walk away to get ready for bed when he pulled me back and started kissing me.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"Well I was gonna get ready for bed..." I was silenced before I could finish my sentence with Ted's lips. He ran his hands down my arms and quickly removed my shirt.  
"I'll get you ready for bed." He said and returned to kissing me. I unbuttoned his shirt and slid it to the floor. I grabbed a hold of him and pulled his bare chest up to me. He picked me up and put me on the bed. He was laying over me and then he removed my shorts. I unbuttoned his and he did the rest of the work.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Ted. I love you so much." I screamed as an orgasm shot through my body.  
"I love you too Grace."

Once he was finished we laid in bed cuddling.  
"Who would have thought we would be here where we are today?"  
"I knew we would be here."  
"How could you be so sure?"  
"Because I knew you loved me. I just had to prove to you that I love you as much as you love me."

"You have no idea how much I love you Mr DiBiase."  
"I think I have an idea and I'm pretty sure its about as much as I love you Mrs. DiBiase."

**First and foremost I'd like to thank all these people, who have either reviewed, alerts, or favorited this story or did all.  
**

**LaLa2004**

**Neurotic-Idealist**

**Barnsley gal 09**

**Hardycenagrl**

**xoxoMarieDiBiasexoxo**

**Undermyumbrella**

**xFortunateGirlx**

**DaddysPrincess-Girl**

**HartAttackKidd**

**Priceless-LegacyGirl **

**..4life**

**Plus thanks to anyone that read it, even if you didn't review. I seen how much it was read and a lot of people that read this didn't review. But thanks anyways! Keep your eyes out for the one shot sequel coming very soon. I may post it right after this, its called Remember When! I'm also gonna post a pic on my profile within the next few days, its the final Unlikely Lover picture, has a lot of people mentioned in the story on it, including kids. Once again thanks!**


End file.
